


Temporary Tattoos, Hotel Hearts, Horizon Homes.

by allweneedisfaith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Español | Spanish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Traducción, Viaje en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweneedisfaith/pseuds/allweneedisfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tiene 18 y por petición de Harry termina en el año 2015 durante un día. Un día para asegurarse de que su espíritu es fuerte, y lo suficientemente esperanzador como para llevarlo a The X Factor y terminar donde se supone que debe estar. </p><p>O, aquel en el que Harry se asegura de que Louis sepa lo increíble que es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Tattoos, Hotel Hearts, Horizon Homes.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temporary Tattoos, Hotel Hearts, Horizon Homes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689757) by [Teumessian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teumessian/pseuds/Teumessian). 



> Hola! , Primero le envío un fuerte abrazo a la autora Teumessian que me permitió traducirla y subirla aquí y en wattpad. En verdad amé este fic y vale la pena que mas personas sepan de su existencia. No se como se me ocurrió traducirlo, ya que es la primera vez que lo hago y pues aquí estamos! Aunque me tomó un poco de tiempo terminarlo, es que andaba perezosa. Bueh, espero haberlo hecho bien y que el ingles de mi universidad sirva de algo.
> 
> Ahí arriba les dejo el significado de algunas cosas que en lo personal no entendía y si ustedes lo entienden pues sorry :)
> 
> Happy days for all you. xx

Louis no tiene idea de por qué él es el que tiene que estar un sábado por la mañana en el vacío Keepmoat Stadium. Bueno, tal vez su jefe tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que tenga que andar por ahí derramando toda una jarra de aceite de freír frio sobre el suelo, durante el juego del miércoles. Pensó que había sido divertido pretender que el suelo era una pista de hielo y así poder deslizarse con gracia desde el dispensador de salsa de tomate para entregar las patatas fritas y los perros calientes a las personas que los pidieron.

Parece menos divertido ahora, con fregona en mano y olor a cloro en su nariz. Las luces de neón en el puesto de comida son muy fuertes, pero los pasillos son tenues y estériles. Arruga su nariz y empuja sus gafas que vuelven a caer. Tendría que haber llevado sus lentes de contacto. En realidad, él no tendría que haberse levantado en absoluto. Había considerado simplemente no aparecerse. Odiaba este maldito trabajo, pero ayer por la noche escuchó a su madre y a Mark metidos en una pelea a gritos que lo llevaron a estar pegado a su iPod, elevando constantemente la música hasta volúmenes peligrosos. Así que cuando su madre con aspecto cansado vino a despertarlo con una taza de té, Louis no tenía el corazón para hacer que Jay se enfrentara a un hijo inútil y perezoso. Mierda, sabe de sobra que sus acciones lo hicieron bastante decepcionante ya.

Con el trapeador mojado en la mano, y enojado golpea el linóleo, frunciendo el ceño profundamente cuando recuerdos recientes vienen a su mente sin invitación. Había tenido una semana realmente de mierda. La cara púrpura del señor Greene se le viene a la cabeza.

 

*  
"Fue sólo una broma, señor," le dijo, pero su voz salió menos descarada y más tenue de lo normal.

Algo era diferente esta vez, y no tuvo el placer característico al sentir la ira de su tutor. En cambio sus ojos pasaron por los muchos mapas que colgaban de las paredes detrás de la mesa.

"Una broma?! Si alguna vez vuelve a causar una perturbación tal en mi clase, habrán graves consecuencias, recuerde mis palabras Sr. Tomlinson", gritó. "Es una cosa cuando por su idiotez destruye sus propios académicos, y otra es llevar a mi clase al caos!"

Había estado en su burbuja. Y había sido divertido cuando el señor Greene dio la espalda a la junta para ver la sala llena de ellos, todos los compañeros de clase de Louis abucheando y gritando como por diez minutos.

"Lo siento, señor," dijo huecamente, negándose a mirar a los ojos del anciano.

"¡Fuera de mi clase", el Sr. Greene escupió cuando Louis no tenía nada más que decir. Tomó eso como su oportunidad de escapar y de ir hacia la puerta. Estaba casi en la salida cuando el amargado hombre dio el último golpe. "No sé por qué me molesto. De todos modos nunca llegarás a nada."

Y entonces los lentes de Louis se empañaron un poco.

*

"Mierda," maldice por lo bajo y deja caer la fregona, arrancando las gafas de su nariz.

Frota los nudillos sobre sus ojos e inhala, sintiéndose totalmente patético. Necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para recoger la fregona, en lugar de rendirse y soltar un gran grito escondido ahí, debajo la máquina de refrescos. Ni siquiera sabe por qué las palabras lo golpearon con tanta fuerza. El Sr. Greene es el culo resentido de un hombre que no sabe enseñar. Louis lo sabe, pero con todo lo que ha estado pasando... no lo siente exactamente como una predicción sin fundamento. Las palabras se pegan debajo de su piel como astillas. Su garganta quema cuando no puede desterrar por completo la idea de que el Sr. Greene podría estar en lo cierto. Tal vez esta es la vida de Louis Tomlinson, un cutre vendedor de perros calientes en Keepmoat. Por lo menos está cerca de lo que ama.

En el momento en el que el suelo está limpio y ya no puede levantarse, se oculta bajo las esteras antideslizantes de forma estratégica, quiere irse a casa y esconderse bajo el edredón hasta el partido de esta noche. Se bloquea y desliza por el pasillo oscuro. Sus pasos resuenan vacíamente. Resistiendo la tentación de salir a las gradas y ver el campo. Hay guardias de seguridad en alguna parte, y no le apetece tratar de convencerlos de que realmente trabaja ahí y no está intentando entrar de forma ilegal.

Es así, que cuando Louis pasa por el baño de damas que el timbrazo comienza. Es sólo un zumbido agudo al principio, pero el volumen crece hasta que está torciendo su pequeño dedo en su conducto auditivo externo, tratando de opacar el ruido. Sin embargo, no desaparece. Y niega con la cabeza, su flequillo rozando su frente.

Por último, el timbre se detiene.

"Qué...?"

Entonces las luces estallan a su alrededor y está momentáneamente cegado.

"Mierda! ¿Qué carajo?! ", grita, frotándose los ojos.

Cuando se desactiva, ve que las luces en el pasillo están encendidas. Todo es tranquilo, el único sonido es el zumbido de la sobrecarga de las bombillas fluorescentes.

"¿Hola?" dice en voz alta.

Alguien debe haber encendido las luces, así que ¿dónde está? Para ser honesto, se siente un poco asustado. Está... un sesenta y cuatro por ciento seguro de que está a punto de ser asesinado, cuando al final del pasillo algo le llama la atención. Sus pies comienzan a moverse incluso antes de que su cerebro se las arregle para procesar las ganas de hacerlo.

Camina hacia adelante, lentamente y de manera constante, como si de un sueño se tratara. Es un poster, se da cuenta, y hay una cara familiar al frente y en el centro. Hay texto en la parte inferior, pero apenas logra ver algo de eso. Todo lo que ve es la cara más familiar, la que está en la esquina superior derecha.

"Yo no..." respira con la mirada fija en sus propios ojos.

Los ojos son los mismos, pero todo lo demás es un poco diferente. Su pelo es de un estilo que nunca ha llevado antes. Su rostro es más delgado, sus pómulos son más pronunciados, como si finalmente hubiera perdido sus últimos gramos de gordura de bebé. Sí, exactamente así, como una versión suya pero un poco adulta.

Niega con la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos bajando hacia el texto de la parte inferior.

'ROVERS LEGENDS MATCH 2015; INVITADO ESPECIAL: LOUIS TOMLINSON'.

Invitado especial Louis Tomlinson. Su corazón se acelera. Que mierda está sucediendo? Antes de que pueda comenzar a procesar algo, una voz demasiado cerca le arranca un grito y lo envía contra la pared, golpeándolo.

"Eres tan joven...!"

"MIERDA!"

"Oh, Dios mío, Lou, lo siento... no quise asustarte."

Es un hombre. Es muy alto y tiene rizos castaños brillantes que le tocan los hombros. Su ropa se ve... malditamente cara. Del tipo que sólo alguien excesivamente rico podría conseguir. Una camisa suelta con la mayoría de los botones desabrochados, ridículas botas doradas y pitillos dificultosamente ajustados. Tiene una bonita amplia boca y sus ojos son del más hermoso color verde. Louis nunca lo había visto antes.

"Quién diablos eres tú? Como sabes mi nombre? Es esto una broma? porque no es muy divertido", espeta, elevando la voz una octava al final.  
En realidad, cree que ninguno de sus amigos no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacerle esto, sino que también no es gracioso. La forma de molestar a un amigo cuando él definitivamente está pasando por momentos difíciles.

"Oh, uhm, no... No es una broma ", dice el hombre parándose en puntas de pie. "Mi nombre es Harry... me encuentro en el futuro, uhm, tu futuro. Porque para mí esto es el presente, y yo ya te conozco".

Louis tiene sus cejas levemente alzadas. Incluso a través de la bruma de confusión y no tiene paciencia para esto.

"Compañero, ¿estás en algo? Estás diciendo que es el 2015? ¿Por qué diablos iba a estar yo en el 2015? ", le pregunta.

El hombre, Harry, rueda sobre sus talones e inclina la cabeza.

"No... no estoy en nada... Bueno...mira, estaba en este pub con Niall anoche, tú aun no conoces a Niall, pero él es bueno, tú lo amas...y como sea, estábamos bebiendo cócteles, y empezamos a hablar con esta mujer. Tenía como joyas raras y nos explicó que era una bruja. Algo así como una bruja real, con magia ", dice Harry, y la cara de Louis se pone totalmente blanca, pensando que eso apenas es una explicación del muchacho para demostrarle que no está en nada. Juraría que acaba de encontrarse con un loco real, si no fuera por el inexplicable cartel que está en la pared. "De todos modos ella estaba hablando sobre el tiempo, y como las líneas de tiempo son frágiles, y curiosamente había un punto en donde tu línea de tiempo casi se fue en una dirección completamente equivocada, pero una intervención suave te dio el empujón que necesitabas."

Louis mete sus manos en los bolsillos, sus hombros rodando hacia adelante un poco a la defensiva.

"Lo siento, pero esto parece cualquier cosa menos real," dice.

Esto produce un graznido parecido a una risa de Harry, que a su vez sobresalta a Louis.

"No, mmh quiero decir, tu no recuerdas exactamente nada de esto? Le pregunté si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar y ella se ofreció a traerte aquí por un día. Dijo algo acerca de aligerar tu alma, o como plantar una semilla de esperanza y orgullo".

"Orgullo de qué? De ser un futbolista fracasado? "dice y Harry se ríe de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos se meneen.

Louis dirige sus ojos de nuevo hacia el poster. 'Invitado especial Louis Tomlinson'. Las letras palpitan detrás de sus ojos. La forma en que está escrito... como si los Rovers fueran los que tuvieron la suerte de contar con él. Su mirada se bloquea de nuevo en su propia cara.

"Esa es una foto vieja, por cierto, del primer partido en que jugaste. No te miras así desde hace dos años por lo menos", dice Harry, notando la vacilante atención de Louis.

Louis decide finalmente que ha terminado de pelear contra esta alucinación o lo que sea. Va a enfrentarse, y va a despertar. Suceda lo que suceda.

"De verdad?" le pregunta, girando su cuerpo más hacia Harry, una especie de calma llenándolo. "Bueno, entonces no me molesta, ¿Cómo me veo ahora?"

La sonrisa que estalla en la cara del hombre hace que la panza de Louis de un salto, pero él la ignora cuándo Harry, a pasos entusiasmado se acerca, sacando un delgado IPhone del bolsillo, al menos está bastante seguro de que es un IPhone. La pantalla de bloqueo es una imagen de dos manos juntando sus meñiques. Su código de acceso, Louis observa, que tiene un dos dos cero y otro dos. Harry se desplaza rápidamente hacia su cámera roll, y saca una foto de un hombre sentado en una mesa de cocina, con una taza de té acunada entre sus manos cubiertas por las mangas de un suéter de patas de animal.

"Ésta es de hace apenas unos días," Harry dice calurosamente.

Sus ojos tienen un tipo de bolsas hinchadas debajo de ellos, pero son felices, mirando las patas de gallo, también. Su pelo no es de su estilo actual, y se ve un poco peludo, lo que parece ser digno de no haberse rasurado la barbilla en unos días. Harry sigue desplazándose, pasado una gran cantidad de instantáneas agresivamente hipsters y luego hace una pausa en una foto de Louis sentado solo, en lo que parece ser un enorme escenario. Algo inimaginable e increíblemente grande.

"Ésta es de una prueba de sonido de hace una o dos semanas", le explica.

"Mierda", dice, su hombro chocando contra el brazo de Harry mientras estira el cuello para ver mejor. "¿Qué... ¿Trabajo en la música o algo así?"

Tal vez es un técnico de sonido, o un gerente, lo que sería genial. Tal vez hace la escenografía o algo. Harry se ríe.

"Mmh no. Estamos en una banda, "Le corrige y los ojos de Louis se amplían. "Y bueno... es algo así como popular?"

"Algo así como popular?" Louis presiona, y Harry se ve un poco incómodo, para ser honesto tiene una actitud naturalmente modesta, de alguna manera.

"Al igual que... hemos roto algunos records y esas cosas? Hemos conseguido algunos premios... y estamos en nuestro cuarto tour mundial... el segundo en estadios ", le explica  
Harry. Estadios. Son como... gigantes del pop y solo las leyendas tocan en estadios. Eso hace que se sienta un poco mareado. "También... hay venta de entradas y esas cosas... habían algunos artículos que dicen que somos actualmente, estas no son mis palabras, pero ellos dicen que estamos en este momento como la banda más grande del mundo. Y no me malinterpretes, hay un montón de factores y todo es subjetivo, pero cuando se trata de fans y las ventas, junto con..."

Louis se encuentra golpeando una mano sobre la boca de Harry. Probablemente no es una cosa aceptable de hacerle a un extraño casi completo, pero bueno. Siente que se va a desmayar.

"Está bien, está bien... estoy de acuerdo contigo... Voy a estar en una banda muy famosa," respira, sintiendo el cabeceo de Harry bajo su palma.

Deja caer su mano y entonces Harry continúa desplazándose a través de su carrete.

Hay muchas más fotos de Louis si mira detenidamente, y se pregunta por qué no hay tantas fotos de nadie más. Asume que los otros tres chicos que aparecen a menudo son sus otros compañeros de banda, pero aun así, él protagoniza con mucho y en el mayor número de imágenes. Está a punto de preguntar por eso cuando Harry se detiene en una fotografía suya con una camisa tanktop. Es la primera fotografía que ha visto de sí mismo usando algo sin mangas.

"Oh, Dios mío!" casi grita. "¿Qué he hecho de mí?!"

Harry se ríe en voz alta, empujando al ahora, chico más joven que está tratando de arrastrarse sobre su brazo para echar un vistazo a lo que parece ser el esbozo de un puto collage dibujado en su cuerpo.

"Bueno, ahora te gustan los tatuajes ", le explica suavemente.

"¿Desde cuándo?" Louis gime, resistiendo las ganas de lamer su pulgar y tratar de frotar las marcas de sus brazos fuera de la pantalla.

"Umh, 2012..? Empecé a hacerme los míos, también ", le dice Harry, que parece divertirse con su horror.

"¿Entonces?, tú me presionaste a hacérmelos?", exclama hinchando el pecho.

Al hacerlo se da cuenta de que ya se está acostumbrando a este muchacho. A pesar de que sus afirmaciones son francamente ridículas y el hecho de que probablemente está soñando, aun así, se encuentra sintiéndose cómodo. Entonces, eso tiene sentido si Harry es sólo un producto de su propia imaginación.

"Bueno, yo no diría eso," Le responde, luego lo señala y parece que trata de mantener la conversación. "La mayoría de tus tatuajes son en este brazo, pero también hay dos en el pecho y recientemente conseguiste dos en el otro brazo...mira".

Louis niega con la cabeza, diciendo adiós a los diferentes tipos de garabatos en su brazo derecho, un stickman*, una cuerda, una brújula gigante, un pájaro gordo; mientras Harry se desplaza rápidamente por su carrete de fotos, al parecer en busca de una imagen que muestre su otro brazo. Mientras lo hace sus ojos se dirigen a las marcas de aves en el pecho y lo que parece ser una mariposa grande que se asoma por la camisa de Harry.

Excepto para entonces, ve una imagen muy interesante por el rabillo de su ojo. Una gran cantidad de piel desnuda y sábanas blancas.

"En esa parece que se puede ver mi otro brazo," exclama sin pensar, cuando Harry se apresura pasando su dedo.

Esto hace que se ría un poco histéricamente.

"Qué?"

"Nada..." murmura Louis, decidido a quedarse quieto por un tiempo.

"Aquí!" Harry dice triunfante, mostrándole un primer plano de su brazo izquierdo.

Lo que puede observar es un brazalete con los 4 símbolos del poker, un cráneo con las tibias cruzadas, y una daga de aspecto fresco.

"¿Qué soy, un pirata?" se burla, y Harry esconde una sonrisa en el dorso de su mano.

"Sólo cuando has bebido ron" dice, y una risa estalla desde el pecho de Louis.

Por primera vez desde que se encontró con Harry, se siente en tranquilidad, y un poco atrapado en su mirada brillante. Ignora la forma en que sus mejillas se calientan. Tose bruscamente y rebota sobre las puntas de sus pies.

"Entonces, chico del futuro, si estoy aquí por un día, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer hasta que tenga que regresar y empezar a estudiar para mis calificaciones de A de nuevo?" dice, con voz fuerte y haciendo eco en el pasillo.

"Casi nunca estudiaste," Harry le responde a sabiendas.

Entonces Louis jadea salvajemente, agarrándose el pecho, y un hoyuelo aparece en la mejilla de Harry.

"Bueno voy a ser famoso entonces", dice, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Eso es lo bueno," Harry repite con su ronca voz. "Y yo estaba pensando que podríamos hablar un poco? Tienes hambre, conozco de un café en la ciudad... "

"Está bien... si prometen no asesinarme o arrojarme algún otro hechizo de bruja", exclama, y Harry le ofrece su dedo meñique.

Lo ve bajar su cara hacia el suelo como si quisiera ocultar una sonrisa y luego mira hacia arriba, brillando, cuando él llega y enreda su pequeño dedo, sellando la promesa.

"También me llevaré esto", dice, tirando del cartel de la pared y enrollándolo, Harry no se atreve a negárselo.

Él no lo hace.

 

☕ ❤ ☕

"Harry Styles?! Harry STYLES?! "Louis exclama en el asiento trasero de una gran 4x4 con vidrios polarizados.

Hay un gran hombre conduciendo en el asiento delantero que Harry lo presentó como Dale. Dejaron Keepmoat a través de un callejón. Al parecer porque son famosos.

"Sí, asi es?", Dice Harry, con una sonrisa floja.

"Ese tiene que ser un nombre artístico. Styles, en serio? "Louis insiste.

"Lo tengo desde el día que nací," asegura, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada. "Pensaste que era divertido cuando nos conocimos...cuando te conocí."

Louis continúa riendo un poco, apretándose a sí mismo contra la puerta del coche, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de una de sus rodillas.

"Así que, cuando fue eso exactamente?" le pregunta.

Harry se apoya en la palma de su mano, y cuenta con los dedos.

"Hace... hace cinco años", dice.

Louis hace algunas cuentas mentales.

"Qué?! Eso significa que nos conocimos en el año 2010, el mismo año que es ahora, quiero decir, del que soy ", asegura, su acento haciéndose duro en sus palabras. "¿Cómo te veías en ese entonces? Has dicho que nos hacemos famosos después de conocernos, así que no te puedo imaginar vestido de manera no posh*".

Harry saca su teléfono de nuevo y abre su navegador, para diversión enfática de Louis.

"Google?" grita. "Estás buscándote en Google?. Eso es loco compañero, muy loco".

Harry sólo se ríe, saca una foto y se la enseña, haciendo que su risa muera en su garganta.

"¡No! ¿Qué es esto?! "Louis grazna. "Eres un bebé! Un pequeño gatito rizado bebé! "

"Tenía solo dieciséis años," Harry intenta defenderse.

"Un popstar bebé! Ahora te has convertido en todo un niño hippie!" exclama ruidosamente, acercándose a la maraña agresiva de rizos de Harry, empujándolos hacia su cara.

Éste abre la boca para hablar, pero el guardaespaldas que está en el asiento delantero aparca el coche y se distrae. Louis está agradecido, ya que se da cuenta de sus acciones y aleja su mano rápidamente. Su cuello late, pero espera que Harry, quien está claramente mirándolo, no lo note demasiado.

"Harry, llegamos", dice el hombre, y a Louis le gusta que use su primer nombre, no se puede imaginar que alguien lo llame señor y está contento de que al rizado obviamente no le importe.

Salen de la 4x4 y el sol golpea su cara, haciendo que todo se sienta más real que cuando estaban en los oscuros confines del coche. Siente una gran mano cálida en la parte baja de su espalda. Harry lo guía hacia la puerta. Y hay un letrero sobre la amplia ventana que dice, 'The Honeybee Café'. También hay campanas encima de la puerta que se abre y dos chicas sentadas en la entrada sueltan un jadeo cuando ven a Harry. Sus ojos deslizándose por Louis, barriéndolo de arriba abajo.

"Oh, Dios mío", una de las chicas dice y una clase de sonrisa se asienta sobre la cara de Harry, la cual no es falsa, pero está claramente muy utilizada.  
Louis camina rápidamente al lado de Dale y observa la escena que se despliega ante sus ojos.

Sacan una pluma, Harry firma un pequeño trozo de papel y dice que sí a una foto, pero pide que no se publique hasta mañana y también que estaría muy agradecido si no dicen donde lo encontraron. Louis tiene la impresión de que ésta es una escena ya armada, Harry no quiere que un mar de fans los persigan luego. Finalmente las chicas vuelven a su mesa, haciendo muecas y con ojos anchos una hacia otra, y de pronto lo ve regresando de nuevo a su lado.

"Woah," dice, cambiando su peso de pie y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "hey, dijiste que ambos somos famosos. ¿Por qué no pidieron mi autógrafo? no pude haber cambiado tanto".

Harry se ríe y lo lleva hacia el mostrador.

"La bruja dijo que es parte del encanto. Mmh... a menos que se les diga sobre ti, no van a verte o a notarte exactamente. No eres invisible, pero si algo como... imperceptible? Es bueno, sin embargo, ya que probablemente serias notado en tres segundos "porque ésta es tu ciudad natal."

Hechizos, Brujas. Doncaster Legends. La locura abunda por aquí. Y sus preguntas se siguen acumulando cuando ve a Harry saludando al viejo hombre detrás del mostrador.

"La planta baja está vacía. ¿Quieres que la cierre para ti? "Pregunta el hombre con amabilidad, obviamente familiarizado con Harry.

"Sí, gracias. Eso sería encantador, " responde con gratitud. "¿Quieres algo, Louis?"

Louis sacude su propia cabeza y mira el menú. Todo es terriblemente caro para ser café y té. Todo está marcado como orgánico y está repentina y dolorosamente consciente del hecho de que él y Stan fueron a Manchester el pasado fin de semana para ir a clubes y bueno... ahí es donde todo su salario se había ido.

"Umh... estoy bien. Estoy un poco pelado y no tengo sed, "asegura con una risa ligera, a pesar de que la punta de sus orejas se calientan un poco.

Sin embargo, Harry se ríe.

"Lou, no seas ridículo. Yo me encargo de todo por supuesto. Tienes hambre? Tienen unos increíbles bollos de lavanda y miel aquí. Umh... te gustan ", dice de forma torpe.

Así que, Louis ha estado aquí también. Probablemente con Harry. Las imágenes de su teléfono bailan en la parte posterior de su cabeza y arquea una ceja.

Normalmente preferiría pasar hambre antes de aceptar la caridad de otro, pero...esto de alguna manera se siente diferente. Como que...se siente seguro de que en cualquier momento Harry va a estar para él.

"Bien entonces. Si tú lo dices. Voy a tomar uno de esos bollos y un té, por favor, "Le dice al hombre detrás del mostrador, que asiente con la cabeza hacia él con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados.

"Voy a tomar un muffin con ralladura de naranja y un té, gracias. Dale, ¿qué te gustaría?

"Harry le pregunta sobre su hombro, y Dale recita una orden de sólo un expreso doble con bastante facilidad lo que hace que Louis pueda asegurar que Harry comúnmente lo  
incluye, y extrañamente esto hace que algo suave se despliegue en su pecho.

Harry Styles, aparentemente más rico de lo que se puede imaginar, es muy, muy agradable.

Dale toma asiento en una mesa pequeña al lado de un conjunto de escaleras de caracol que conduce a una habitación en el sótano y saca un libro maltrecho de su bolsillo, mientras el hombre detrás del mostrador los "encierra" un poco, poniendo una cadena frente a la puerta por donde ambos ya bajaban. Escogen una mesa bajo una pintura de margaritas por la pared posterior. Louis se sienta y Harry saca su silla para hacer lo mismo. Es hasta que ya se establece en su lugar que Harry extiende una larga pierna y engancha su pie alrededor de su tobillo. Tan pronto como hace el contacto se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y saca su pie de regreso antes de que incluso logre sentarse. Casi podría pasar como un accidente...casi. Louis tararea pensativamente mientras toma su té.

"Así que... dime cómo llegamos a ser famosos?" Comienza.

Harry tamborilea sus dedos sobre la mesa, asintiendo. Luego comienza a hablar y hablar y hablar y hablar. Deleitando su aparente historia con un millón de pausas lentas. Louis se entera de The X Factor, y tiene sentido, ya que tiene las solicitudes en el escritorio de su casa esperando a ser llenadas. Harry le dice acerca de las giras y los diferentes lugares al que van. Al parecer, ha estado aprendiendo un poco de japonés y fue realmente genial ver lo emocionados que estaban sus fans japoneses por ello, porque sí, aparentemente tienen fans por todo el mundo. También le cuenta sobre los premios y presentaciones de televisión, y sobre la primera vez que Louis conoció a David Beckham. David Beckham mierda, que al parecer llegó a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry en LA en febrero. Lo extraño es que no puede ni siquiera imaginar lo que su propio cerebro será capaz de hacer con tanta locura, y definitivamente tiene la impresión de que Harry Styles no es un mentiroso. Sí, Louis definitivamente siente como que Harry no sería capaz de mentirle.

Cuando todo finalmente llega a ser demasiado y siente como que tiene que tomar un poco de control a tierra sobre sí mismo, saca el pequeño compendio de notas que ha estado haciendo desde que vio la foto en el teléfono de Harry.

"Harold", Louis lo corta, y luego sonríe por la forma en que los ojos de Harry se arrugan cuando lo llama así. "Siento como que has estado dejando algo muy importante por decirme..."

Harry ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y Louis apoya su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

"Qué quieres decir?"

Louis mantiene sus ojos relajados, antes de ir más allá de su capacidad de ponerse como loco.

"¿Tú y yo estamos juntos? Porque... me parece como que podría ser ", le dice.

Harry suelta una de sus risas escandalosas.

"Tal vez", responde.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" le pregunta, muy justificadamente.

Harry se encoge de hombros sorbiendo los restos fríos de su té y empuja con un largo dedo las migas del muffin alrededor de su plato.

"Yo no te quiero como... abrumar?"

Louis se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, cejas alzadas en su frente.

"Pero si todo lo que me has dicho es abrumador, todo!. "Oh, Hola, acabo de llegar del futuro para hablar un poco y por cierto eres muy famoso y todo va a cambiar en tu vida muy, muy pronto. Es sólo un poco de conversación amistosa", se burla en voz alta y hace que Harry ría contra su mano para el momento en que ha terminado.

Le gusta mucho poder provocar esa risa en el muchacho.

"Era diferente..." Harry se justifica débilmente, con los ojos brillantes. "Algo como... íntimo, ¿sabes? No quería hacerte sentir incómodo".

"¿Por qué, porque me has visto desnudo?" Louis le responde, su boca moviéndose mucho más rápido que su cerebro. Porqué su comentario fue tan descarado? Mierda, este chico lo ha visto desnudo, probablemente sabe acerca de la peca en su muslo derecho, que es como... rara. Antes de que le pueda responder, el continúa. "Así que, es en serio entonces. Nuestra cosa?"

Algo hace que Harry ría de nuevo, pero más suave. Asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos?"

Harry tira de uno de sus rizos y mira hacia abajo en la mesa.

"Oficialmente, un poco más de cuatro años", dice. "Todo sucedió muy rápido. En realidad, nos mudamos juntos justo después de The X Factor".

"Mierda..." Louis suspira y Harry lo mira a los ojos.

Son suaves, como el color de las primeras hojas nuevas de la primavera. Y se da cuenta en ese momento que Harry está enamorado de él. Debería haber sido obvio por todo el rollo "de los cuatro años", pero para ser sinceros se está hundiendo por la forma en la que Harry tiene su mirada, sus pulgares trazando el borde de su taza de té. Y mierda, este hombre está realmente enamorado de él.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry le pregunta. Haciéndolo regresar de nuevo al presente.

"Claro! No seas tonto, Harold, "dice a gritos, pateando ligeramente sus espinillas.

"Ese no es mi nombre, sabes," dice. "Sólo soy Harry."

"Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas, solo Harry", dice Louis y luego recoge un cuchillo de untar mantequilla y lo ondea en la dirección de Harry. "Harry Potter!"

Harry toma su propia "arma para untar mantequilla" y la ondea hacia Louis también. Para deleite del chico más joven, Louis lo toca en la cara, dejando algunos restos de migajas en su mejilla.

"Todavía me llamas Harold," le dice con cariño, cuando Louis usa las migajas como una excusa para acercarse y cepillar los restos con sus dedos, tirando uno de sus rizos.

Y cuando siente que el olor a aceite y líquido de limpieza flota en el aire arruga su nariz.

"Yo... huelo a rancio. Normalmente me ducho después de trabajar en el estadio ", dice sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

Probablemente porque el muchacho huele a jazmín y a especias y él huele a puesto de comida. Los ojos de Harry se ensanchan y sacude un poco la cabeza.

"No lo haces, pero lo siento por traerte justo después del trabajo. Eso fue un poco grosero, simplemente no podía esperar a que te vayas a casa, "porque en realidad ya no vives más en esa casa y-"

"Todo está realmente bien, compañero," lo interrumpe. "Entonces, mamá tiene una nueva casa? Ella aún vive aquí con las chicas o...? "  
Harry se relaja, meneando su cabeza.

"¡Sí! Un montón de cosas buenas les suceden a tu mamá y a tus hermanas. Hay dos nuevos melli- "

"¡No!"

"¡Sí! bebés Ernest y Doris! "

"No me jodas! Estoy seguro de que tienes fotos! Enséñame! "demanda, llevando rápidamente su silla alrededor de la mesa, invadiendo a fondo el espacio personal de Harry.

Éste solo saca su teléfono otra vez mientras sigue hablando.

"Sí, y tus otras hermanas lo están haciendo muy bien. Lottie en realidad ha estado de gira con nosotros este año, aprendiendo cómo ser estilista. Has sido muy feliz por eso ", le dice, ojos suaves de nuevo cuando echan un vistazo en Louis. "Y en realidad ella ha estado saliendo con mi hermana mucho lo cual es... si todo es muy agradable."

"Nuestras familias son cercanas?" le pregunta con interes, pero luego se distrae por un cuadro de dos pequeños seres humanos regordetes vestidos con sudaderas verdes y amarillas. "Son adorables."

"Ernie tiene tus ojos", dice Harry, y hay algo en su voz que tiene su estómago apretando nerviosamente.

Louis sabe que quiere una familia...algún día, una grande como en la que él creció. Así que está contento porque parece que encontró a alguien que comparte ese sueño... sin embargo, como un joven de dieciocho años de edad, espera que su "yo" adulto sea un poco más maduro como para saber manejar una fiebre de bebé. Harry se sacude y pone su teléfono otra vez en su bolsillo.

"De todos modos, sí nuestras familias son cercanas. Nuestras mamás en especial" dice. "Creo que ellas confiaron mucho en el uno y en el otro durante la locura inicial," porque llegamos a ser famosos muy rápido y de repente salimos de casa y... sí que fue un poco difícil para todos. "

"Merece la pena sin embargo?" Louis le pregunta, golpeando la rodilla de Harry de lado.

Y los ojos del niño se iluminan, brillando como las estrellas que forman la Vía Láctea.

"Definitivamente".

 

☕ ❤ ☕

Cuando por fin salen de la cafetería, el sol ya se está acercando a la parte superior de los edificios en Doncaster. Louis no se dio cuenta que habían estado hablando durante tanto tiempo. Harry es un conversador excepcionalmente lento. En realidad le resulta ridículamente entrañable siendo honesto. Harry le dice a Dale para conducir de vuelta al hotel y luego lo llena con el resto de noticias sobre su familia. No sabe exactamente cómo sentirse cuando le explica que su mamá y Mark rompieron, no es exactamente impactante y Harry le asegura que ella es increíblemente feliz con Dan. Eso es lo que importa y está bien con eso, lo deja de lado y hace que Harry le cuente acerca de toda su carrera en el fútbol. Es una larga conversación, con varias paradas y duran hasta que llegan a un aparcamiento subterráneo de un hotel central, el cual luce demasiado posh para su gusto.

Una vez que están en el vestíbulo, Harry y Dale van hacia recepción y Louis se siente muy incómodo. Puede ver sus desgastados Toms en ese suelo de piedra de corte áspero y lucha contra las ganas de silbar alto mientras observa una gran fuente de agua natural. Agradece a Dios que la gente no puede verlo, y al mismo tiempo está demasiado molesto por la misma razón. Louis Tomlinson no puede pasar desapercibido.

Camina hasta pegarse a las costillas de Harry mientras escucha a Dale decir algo sobre medidas de seguridad a la recepcionista. Los rizos de Harry rebotan mientras lo mira y le sonríe. Louis le devuelve la sonrisa cuando Dale le entrega una tarjeta y guarda una para sí mismo. Harry sopesa la bolsa que sacó del maletero del 4x4 y la eleva más alto en su hombro, llevándolo hacia el ascensor. Louis lucha con la necesidad de presionar todos los botones como un niño de cinco años. Se pregunta si haría a Harry reír. Tal vez lo haría si no estuviera Dale parado siniestramente en la esquina. Parece un tipo bastante agradable, pero también parece una mala idea hacer algo molesto cuando prácticamente está confinado en una pequeña caja con un hombre cuatro veces mayor a su tamaño, durante un período prolongado de tiempo.

Salen a la planta superior, y ya se está sintiendo un poco sorprendido de nuevo, no sabe mucho acerca de hoteles pero está bastante seguro de que las cosas se ponen mejor en la parte superior del edificio. Dale se despide y le dice a Harry que lo llame si necesita algo, y luego desaparece en una habitación cerca del ascensor. Louis sigue al muchacho por el pasillo hasta una puerta diferente y la pequeña luz pasa de rojo a verde cuando empuja su tarjeta.

Detrás de la puerta, es menos una habitación de hotel como se imaginaba, y más como un agradable apartamento ubicado en las zonas altas, con techos altos y todos esos lujos. 

Hay lo que parece ser una gran sala de estar con un TV de pantalla plana gigante, y a la derecha una cocina de buen tamaño. Hay algunas puertas que asume conducen a los dormitorios y baños. Una de las paredes del lugar es completamente de vidrio, con mirada hacia el sol poniente. Todo dentro de la suite se ve increíblemente caro.

"Normalmente solo empresarios alquilan este tipo de habitación, si se están quedando en la ciudad por un tiempo claro, pero yo quería cocinar esta noche así que..." Harry dice y se encoge de hombros.

"Esto es asquerosamente elegante, Harold", exclama, mientras va hacia la nevera de acero inoxidable y la abre para revelar que su estómago está vacío. Luego se vuelve hacia Harry, tratando de tirar de su impecable camisa y de su bufanda de seda. "Eres tan elegante. Todo en ti lo es, Sr. Pantalones elegantes Styles, ese debe ser tu nombre. Sr. Harry Popstar Styles. No, Posh Pantalones Styles, ese te queda mejor".

El vientre de Harry se aprieta bajo los dedos insistentes de Louis.

"No te rías, Harold. Estoy haciendo sugerencias muy graves en este momento", dice enérgicamente maltratando sus rizos de nuevo antes de ir a inspeccionar la sala de TV.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se detiene riendo y pone una mano sobre su boca. Louis mira sobre su hombro. Hay alegría en sus ojos.

"Qué?"

"Es sólo que... me acabo de dar cuenta... como me dijiste? nunca eh estado realmente seguro hasta ahora, pero- "

"Escúpelo, Posh Spice," se burla de él, apoyado en el respaldo del sofá y con los tobillos cruzados.

Harry se ríe.

"Bueno... estas coqueteando conmigo? No lo estás haciendo ahora, ¿verdad? ", Dice.

La tranquila postura de Louis cambia instantáneamente.

"¡¿Qué?!" grita.

"Quiero decir... como en la primera vez que te conocí, no te conocía tan bien en ese entonces, así que por supuesto que no lo noté, pero después llegamos a estar juntos, y me dijiste cómo actuabas cuando te gustaba alguien, lo cual obviamente recuerdo, ¿si? Además, hay todos esos videos de los shows... Pero, claro, ahora actúas con toda esa espontaneidad y esas cosas... y me doy cuenta de que...estas como, haciendo eso? ", le pregunta, luciendo contento.

La cara de Louis se pone del color de un tomate rojo y su pulso late con fuerza en sus oídos. Él sencillamente... no puede estar aquí en este momento.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando", asegura, girando sobre sus talones, sintiéndose totalmente atrapado.

Harry es muy bonito, está bien? Es bonito, y muy amable, y dice cosas realmente preciosas sobre él. Tendría que ser un idiota para no disfrutar de esta persona.

"Está bien, Lou. No tienes de que avergonzarte, " dice y Louis camina más rápido, abriendo una puerta al azar.

"No estoy avergonzado... Cállate, " le contesta, aliviado cuando entra en lo que parece ser la suite principal. "Voy a tomar una ducha ahora. Vete! "

Dice lo último con todo el drama que puede reunir y luego cierra la puerta haciendo caso omiso a la hermosa vista que hay a través de la pared de cristal -que al parecer sigue en el dormitorio-, antes de caminar hasta el baño y cerrar esa puerta, también. La carcajada de Harry rompe a través de ambas barreras y Louis quiere arañar sus ojos porque se siente como un idiota.

Además, mierda, el cuarto de baño es agradable. Va rápidamente a la enorme ducha y la enciende. Después de un momento hay un suave golpe en la puerta.

"Vete! Estoy desnudo! "Grita a pesar de que no lo está y oye la suave risa de Harry.

"Puedes utilizar los pequeños champús de muestra si quieres, pero he dejado algunas cosas de ducha en el exterior de la puerta, junto con algo de ropa que se ajuste a ti. Voy a ir al supermercado para conseguir algunas cosas para la cena. Vuelvo en un rato, ¿está bien? "

"Bien!" Louis dice, y luego añade apresuradamente. "¡Gracias!"

Espera unos minutos más antes de abrir la puerta y recoger los productos y la pila de ropa cuidadosamente doblada, está plenamente consciente de que su cara está todavía muy rosa. Sólo cuando la puerta está cerrada con seguridad, Louis se desnuda y salta en la ducha.

Agarra la botella de shampoo que Harry le dejó y aprieta un poco en su mano. Huele realmente delicioso, y tiene una especie de brillo. Está bastante seguro que cuesta más que su recibo de sueldo semanal. Es calmante y es sin duda uno de los olores que percibió en Harry. Lo que en realidad tranquiliza su corazón acelerado, ya que están compartiendo shampoo. Apuesta a que en el futuro le roba el shampoo a Harry todo el tiempo. Están juntos. No es raro para él tener un enamoramiento de su futuro novio. Probablemente sería raro si no coqueteara con Harry al menos un poco, incluso si Harry es un poco diferente a lo que será cuando se conozcan. Sonríe pensando en el chico con mejillas regordetas que le enseñó antes. Se obliga a ignorar lo extraño y completamente increíble de todo el asunto y simplemente se imagina ver al pequeño Harry por primera vez. Hábilmente no piensa sobre la forma ridícula que parece ser cuando esto sucede.

En el momento en que ha condicionado su cabello, lavado su cara y restregado su cuerpo, es cuando se da cuenta de su vergüenza. Ha coqueteado con un niño que está claramente de cabeza por él, no se siente como un problema cuando lo piensa así.

Sale de la ducha y agarra una esponjosa toalla de hotel. Nunca había estado en un hotel donde las toallas fueran tan blancas. Se seca rápidamente y utiliza la secadora que encuentra en uno de los cajones para secar su pelo. Se ve todo suave y brillante cuando termina y ahora sabe que en el futuro probablemente le roba el shampoo a Harry todo el tiempo.

Entonces se acerca a la pequeña pila de ropa que Harry dejó para él. Y se fija que hay algunas opciones. Pantalones por supuesto, de un simple negro, camisetas, un chaleco con un patrón en el frente, un par de sudaderas y el par de jeans más ajustados que ha visto nunca.

Es claramente su propia ropa; ya que la ha visto en su estilo actual en las fotos que Harry le ha mostrado, pero es diferente cuando se topa con los jeggings.

"De ninguna maldita manera," Murmura y se prepara para desecharlos e inclinarse a favor de los pantalones de chándal.

Sin embargo se detiene, mira con sus propios ojos el espejo de cuerpo entero que está en la parte posterior de la puerta. No estaría de más intentar, piensa, entonces saca rápidamente el par de navy briefs* que Harry le dejó y luego desliza sus piernas en los pitillos negros. Tiene que saltar un poco y tirar hacia arriba para conseguir que le suban hasta los muslos, ajusta la cremallera y los botones antes de regresar al espejo. Se sienten tan apretados como lo esperaba. Se retuerce en frente de su reflejo y luego hace una pausa.

Sí... son apretados... pero hacen que su trasero se vea fantástico. Los jeggings se quedan, piensa de manera decisiva, agarra el chaleco y lo tira sobre su cabeza. Es suave, gris jaspeado y tiene un bonito patrón de color blanco en el frente. Cree que estará deseando que llegue su estilo futuro.

Agarra sus gafas y las toallas de baño y con pies descalzos pasa a través de la habitación a la zona principal de la suite. Escucha algo de actividad en la cocina y sigue el ruido, aunque una nube de un olor delicioso lo golpea rápidamente, así que sigue a su nariz en su lugar. Ambos sentidos lo conducen al mismo sitio, como era de esperar, es Harry Styles sacudiendo un sartén y hurgando en lo que hay dentro con una cuchara de madera.

Hay otros ingredientes esparcidos por los lados, una solitaria tabla de cortar, unas cuantas botellas de especias, un paquete de tortillas de maíz...

"Cuando dijiste que ibas a conseguir algunas cosas para la cena pensé que querías decir algo como... un par de sándwiches de Sainsbury*", dice, a pesar de que, obviamente, debería haber sabido mejor".

Harry sonríe y abre la boca para responder, pero lo mira y ningún sonido sale. Hace una pausa, ojos brillantes recorriendo rápidamente su cuerpo antes de aclararse la garganta.

"Ah, pues no! Fajitas", dice, mirando abajo hacia el salteado.

Louis no pelea contra la sonrisa que se arrastra en su cara, y tal vez balancea las caderas más de lo estrictamente necesario cuando camina hacia el mostrador. Pone las manos en los bordes, da un impulso y se sienta hasta quedar balanceando perezosamente sus piernas.

"Necesitas ayuda?" le pregunta.

"Estoy bien, gracias", responde Harry y Louis está agradecido porque él es un terrible cocinero y no está muy seguro de lo que habría hecho si Harry hubiera aceptado su oferta.

"¿Cocinas mucho?" le dice, por falta de una mejor pregunta.

Coge una cebolla pequeña que Harry ha decidido claramente no usar y la gira en sus palmas para mantener sus inquietas manos un poco ocupadas.

"Sí, siempre que puedo," dice alegremente, abre las tortillas y las coloca en un plato con un vaso de agua dentro del microondas.

Se siente un poco desconcertado pero está bastante seguro de que Harry probablemente sabe lo que está haciendo.

"Seré un futuro afortunado", dice, y estaría mintiéndose si no había un poco de timidez en su voz, ahora que ha llegado a un acuerdo con su situación de atracción mutua, su nivel de encanto natural se eleva más de lo normal.

"Dices eso todo el tiempo", Harry responde. "He estado haciendo todo lo de cocina desde que nos mudamos a vivir juntos."

La frente de Louis se surca.

"Eso no parece muy justo... sueno a inútil", murmura, y el entusiasmo que estaba sintiendo en su pecho parece desinflarse, un recordatorio de que todo esto es probablemente un sueño.

¿Cómo es que llegó a merecer todo lo que Harry dice sobre él?

"Hey", lo escucha susurrar, mientras pasa y choca su mano contra su rodilla derecha a su paso para tomar unos platos del gabinete. "No te atrevas a alejarme de mi cocina. Yo eh... siempre eh sido fanático de todo lo domestico. Te prometo que eres un adolescente normal, yo era el bicho raro que hacía alboroto en la cocina".

"Si tú lo dices," habla Louis de forma lenta, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa débil.

"Y tampoco te atrevas a alejarme de la lavandería ", dice Harry y lo golpea suavemente en la nariz, ganándose una risita de su parte, mientras coloca lo platos en la mesa, todo con movimientos ya practicados.

"¿Quieres comer en la mesa o ver algo mientras comemos?" le pregunta, colocando cucharadas de crema agria en cada plato. "También puedes agarrar la botella de vino de la nevera? Creo que debe haber vasos en el gabinete de por allá".

"Um, mesa. No he terminado de hablar contigo, Styles ", dice Louis, saltando hacia abajo del mostrador y yendo a la nevera para agarrar una botella de un Riesling Alemán.  
Encuentra dos vasos y sonríe para sí mismo mirando el vino. Le gustan los vinos dulces pero no mucho y apuesta que Harry ya lo sabía, por lo tanto este Riesling hace que su interior se sienta un poco más empalagoso de lo que se había estado sintiendo.

 

☕ ❤ ☕

"Creo que sin duda esto ha sido lo mejor que he comido", exclama, una vez que ponen sus platos en el fregadero.

Y no miente, en realidad si podría reemplazar su propia sangre con una versión líquida de las fajitas de Harry, lo haría. La única cosa que podría ser mejor es el asado dominical de su madre. Lo cual hace que se pregunte si Harry haría un buen asado. Y está más que seguro que si lo haría.

"Bueno, es tu favorito," dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Creo que eso es hacer trampa", murmura cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Harry simplemente se encoge de hombros sin pedir disculpas, y se vuelve hacia Louis. Tranquilo lo mira por un momento, pero no se siente incómodo. Se siente bien, sólo con estar ahí. Luego recuerda que no es famoso y que en realidad no está con este hombre, aún, que tiene un ensayo para el lunes y ya aceptado que ha fallado en la mitad, porque eso es lo que es ahora. Su sonrisa se cae y se rompe contra el suelo de mármol.

"¿Qué pasa?" Harry le pregunta, con aire ausente tocando su brazo y él solo se encoge de hombros.

"Es sólo que... en realidad no tiene sentido. Quiero creerte... más que nada, pero ¿Cómo voy a conseguir algo de lo que me dices? Mi voz es lo suficientemente aceptable para una obra de teatro escolar, la cual hice y me encantó realizarla. Es por eso que busqué The X Factor... pero Dios mío, es tan estúpido, ¿sabes? Yo no soy bueno para The X Factor. Estoy seguro de que habrá un centenar de chicos mejores en canto que yo, con suficientes atributos para una boyband. Yo realmente soy bueno... en nada," reclama mirando sus pies descalzos, sintiendo su garganta en llamas. "Por qué yo?"

Sus últimas palabras lo golpean duro y quiere silbar, el resto de lo que le gustaría decir es muy difícil. Sabe que lo es.

"¡No Louis, no digas eso!" Harry habla bruscamente y sólo alza la vista para mirarlo, pero antes de que pueda obtener un buen vistazo, Harry está agarrándolo por la muñeca y arrastrándolo hacia el salón. "Está bien, empecemos por las cosas simples, nuestra música, deberías escucharla antes de juzgarte a ti mismo".

Y desaparece por el dormitorio principal por un momento, dejándolo sin aliento, reaparece pocos minutos más tarde con un pequeño parlante portátil. Lo pone sobre la mesa y comienza a tocar el violín con su teléfono. No hay cables por lo que debe ser inalámbrico como en el futuro, o algo posh, Louis no está muy seguro.

De cualquier manera, Harry se sienta y de repente de los altavoces sale un relajante sonido de una guitarra, ahora se levanta y una dulce voz flota. Es... hermoso. El primer verso lo tiene relajado en los cojines del sofá. En realidad, no suena como cualquier boyband que haya escuchado antes. Entonces el coro llega y siente que sus ojos se arrugan, totalmente en contra de su voluntad. Harry le llama la atención y por alguna razón inexplicable tiene que morderse los labios y mirar hacia abajo, Maybe we're fireproof... hace eco dentro de su cabeza, pero luego el segundo verso empieza y su respiración se detiene.

"I think I'm gonna win this time, riding on the wind and I won't give up. I think I'm gonna win this time. I roll and I roll 'till I change my luck. Yeah, I roll and I roll 'till I change my luck."

Es simple, y tiene todas las debilidades que odia de su voz pero ahora se escuchan correctas. Se siente confiado, se siente bien. Mira a Harry, que le está dando una sonrisa de complicidad. Y escuchan hasta el final de la canción, justo hasta el último acorde de la guitarra antes de que hable.

"Eso... eso fue increíble. Es realmente una de nuestras canciones? "le pregunta a Harry, con su voz un poco entrecortada.

"Estamos tratando de hacer mejor y mejor las cosas, ahora que sonamos más fuerte en el ambiente musical. Esta es una de los nuevas... umh, una de los tuyas en realidad, "dice en voz baja, y Louis se desconcierta".

"¿Qué quieres decir con una de las mías? Que yo la canto? "dice, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Harry resople.

"No, tu cantas en todas las canciones. Todos lo hacemos, pero me refería a una de las que has escrito. Todos escribimos un poco ahora, pero tú y Liam escriben juntos, un montón en nuestros álbumes. Tú... tú especialmente. Louis, tú escribes la mitad de nuestras canciones, más que nadie ", asegura con ojos cálidos.  
En realidad, Harry tiene que estar fumado.

"De ninguna manera", niega, pero Harry ya meneó su cabeza para contradecir.

"Estas son tus palabras, Louis... y de Liam algunas, también. Pero, eh...si, tu mayormente escribes sobre...todo esto que tenemos? Como Fireproof. Era una especie de broma en una canción que escribí sobre nosotros para nuestro último álbum, se llama Happily. Y tiene una línea que escribí para el coro, 'We're on fire, we're on fire now' y me gusta saber que estabas siendo un poco descarado... "

Y puede que haya estado escuchando sólo la mitad de lo que Harry dijo. Él escribió eso.

Él hizo eso. Cuando no responde, Harry regresa a su IPhone.

"Bien, aquí hay otra del álbum nuevo. Ésta en realidad... es casi toda tuya" ríe.

La canción no suena relajante, en realidad, el parlante vibra con su propia voz. Baja la mirada atónita y la reemplaza con una alegre sonrisa. Abraza sus rodillas mientras escucha las traviesas y coquetas palabras. Se ríe en su mano, y los ojos de Harry son brillantes. Siente un poco de rubor arrastrándose hasta su cuello, pero es agradable. Y mierda, es la voz líder en el coro... pero suena tan bien, todos ellos suenan tan bien. Y sinceramente no sabe que está más, si shockeado o encendido. No Control, wow. Y Harry espera una reacción cuando la canción termina.

"Bueno... Supongo que nuestra vida sexual es muy fuerte todavía ", dice, recogiendo un hilo suelto en la entrepierna de sus pantalones vaqueros, con sus ojos en Harry, quien inmediatamente suelta una carcajada.

"Debería mostrarte la mía...!" lo escucha murmurar, con un poco de calor en sus ojos.

"Ah?"

"Pero mejor no. No Stockholm Syndrome para Louis bebé. Aun no creces del todo, "Harry dice con un guiño dramático.

"Jesús, ¿Cómo diablos nos levantamos de la cama en las mañanas?" exclama un poco abrumado al imaginar las implicaciones de su pregunta.

"Todo lo que voy a decir es que nunca dejas que me aburra, Lou", dice Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante para agarrar el altavoz.

Louis lo sigue al dormitorio, y se deja caer pesadamente en el edredón cuando éste pone el altavoz en la mesa de luz. Un peso tranquilo se asienta sobre su pecho otra vez, entonces mira hacia Harry y ve que ésta abriendo la cremallera de su bolsa. Mira el cielo afuera de las ventanas que van del piso hasta el techo, y todo es oscuro y sin estrellas, mirando a través de una manta invisible de nubes, claro. Harry se quita el collar y los anillos que había estado usando, y los mete en un bolsillo lateral.

"Así que... no soy una decepción...?" se encuentra diciendo antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo patético que suena.

Harry se congela y luego se acerca a la cama. Se arrodilla en el suelo delante de él y lleva una mano a su mandíbula.

"Dios, no. Nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás, " dice y Louis se encuentra a sí mismo presionándose contra el contacto de Harry. Este lo toma como un permiso para unirsele en la cama y entrelazar sus dedos. Las manos de Harry sintiéndose dos veces mayor que las suyas. "No son sólo las canciones escritas, Lou. Constantemente estás involucrado en eventos de caridad, eres tan amable con los fans que lo necesitan. Estás totalmente dedicado a tu familia y eres tan importante para la banda. Tal vez comenzó porque eras el mayor, eso es lo que dice Zayn, pero Liam era el más sensible al principio y ahora, Tú lo eres, con el tiempo todavía lo sigues siendo... eres el líder, Louis. Estaríamos totalmente perdidos sin ti. En materia de negocios tú siempre estas abogando por lo que queremos, haciendo tratos con el managment. Eres el mejor cuando se trata de cosas serias... pero también hay muchas cosas que haces por nosotros personalmente. Yo...uhm, yo estoy totalmente enamorado de ti, aunque hay veces que siento como si los chicos podrían cortarme el cuello mientras duermo sólo para poder estar a tu lado".

Louis mira su cara en busca de cualquier signo de engaño, pero no lo encuentra. Tiene la impresión de que Harry es una persona muy honesta. Y resopla con diversión al último comentario, mirando hacia abajo, a sus manos juntas.

"Lo digo en serio. Todos somos muy cercanos, y tienes una relación especial con cada uno de nosotros, ellos son tan importantes para ti. Seríamos un desastre si no estuvieras. Tú eres el que nos ayuda cuando tenemos que hablar. Niall cree que eres la persona más divertida en la tierra. Revolucionaste totalmente a Liam como ser humano, aunque tienen un comienzo difícil pero no te preocupes con el tiempo todo se arregla. Ahora ustedes dos están entre los escritores más dominantes en el mundo del pop. Y tú y Zayn... son mejores amigos, pase lo que pase. Confía en mí, Louis. Eres... Tú nos hiciste, más que nadie. Es muy triste pensar en la banda sin uno de nosotros, pero cuando nos imagino sin ti... no creo que hubiéramos llegado más allá de un álbum o dos. Dos años como la mejor boyband, ¿sabes? Tú nos ayudaste a ser diferentes".

El picor en sus ojos está de vuelta y no tiene idea de qué decir. Siente como si sus entrañas han sido reemplazadas por maleza caliente. Harry es tan sincero que no puede dejar de creer en él, y si él hace eso... todo se siente diferente. A falta de mejores ideas, envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo estrecha contra sí, presionando su cara en su cabello. Se quedan así un tiempo, hasta que siente como la gran palma de Harry se encuentra rápidamente con la parte baja de su espalda, claramente familiarizada con ese lugar y frota pequeños círculos calmantes allí hasta que se relaja.

Louis se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Uhm... gracias", dice, pero no puede mirarlo a los ojos, y tiene la esperanza de que Harry se haya dado cuenta de que esto es algo más que un abrazo agradable. "Yo, uhm, tengo que usar el retrete rápido. Vuelvo en un momento".

Dice lo último y huye. Sólo necesita un segundo para recuperar el aliento por completo. A Harry no parece importarle.

En el baño, salpica un poco de agua fría en su cara, un poco sorprendido de que no lo hace despertar, va a toda velocidad de nuevo al 2010 y trata de recordar el futuro sombrío que espera para sí mismo. Sin embargo, no lo hace, y se está poniendo cada vez más cómodo con la idea de que esto sea real. Realmente quiere eso.  
También quiere un Harry Styles. Se empezó a sentir como una necesidad. Todo en él es increíble. Es una preciosidad. Y está claramente interesado en Louis... sí, todo esto es un sueño increíble, y cree que no debería despertar sin hacer algún movimiento. Sin darse cuenta da una sonrisa socarrona al espejo. "Mierda, es un trato interesante" Piensa.

Cuando vuelve a entrar en el dormitorio, Harry está sentado contra la cabecera, navegando a través de su teléfono. De inmediato lo pone abajo y sonríe cuando lo ve. Va directo a la cama, arrastrándose lentamente hasta encontrarse con Harry. Y para ser sinceros acaba de darse cuenta sobre un ligero hecho que no había tomado en cuenta antes.

"Así que... eres mi novio, ¿no? Con todas las implicaciones que esto conlleva, ¿verdad? ", Dice inclinándose hacia adelante y curvando una mano atrevida alrededor de su pantorrilla.

Los ojos de Harry se van un poco fuera de foco y respira lentamente por la nariz. Louis nunca se sintió tan sexy en su vida, sólo mirando la forma en que Harry está claramente ya reaccionando a él. Lo toma como una buena señal y decide ir más lejos, básicamente sentándose arriba de su regazo, rodillas a ambos lados de sus muslos. Las manos del rizado llegando hasta su cintura como instinto, y Louis se centra en mantener su respiración.

"Uhm... no, en realidad," dice Harry, y todo llega a un alto.

Louis estaba inclinando su cabeza pero al escuchar eso trata de erguir su espalda rápidamente.

"Qué...? Pero tú has dicho, "dice con su cerebro aceleradamente recordando lo que Harry había dicho, pero éste habla antes de que pueda sacar conclusiones horribles.

"No novio, Prometido", dice, y todo es muy parecido a un latigazo.

Louis deja caer su peso sobre los muslos del rizado en estado de shock.

"Qué?"

"Estamos comprometidos."

Las ventanas de su nariz se expanden y sus ojos se abren mucho.

"Mierda".

Harry se ríe.

"De verdad?" de verdad, tiene que preguntar.

"Sí", responde con los pulgares acariciando los lados de su abdomen en formas que hacen que su cuerpo empiece a moverse hacia delante de nuevo, incluso si su cabeza está un poco confusa todavía. "me lo propusiste en tu último cumpleaños. Dijiste que tenía que decir que sí...porque era tu cumpleaños".

Pasan unos segundos y luego comienza a reírse histéricamente.

"Entonces todo es como... estable. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ", dice mareado. "Estamos como... enamorados, enamorados."

No llega a sorprenderlo mucho. Había visto el número de imágenes de bebés en la cámera roll de Harry. Está claramente listo para el siguiente paso. Solo... no puede aceptar el hecho de que algún día podría llegar a mantener a este hombre.

"Yo creo que no tendría todos estos tatuajes a juego contigo si no estaría bastante seguro", dice burlonamente Harry.

"Compartimos tatuajes?" exclama un poco alterado.

"No te diste cuenta de los temas?" pregunta Harry, sus manos sintiéndose más seguras, instándolo a acercarse un poco más, y Louis se complace en cumplir.

Recuerda las imágenes, muchas de ellas filtrándose a través de su cabeza.

"Yo... tengo una cuerda en mi muñeca..." murmura, sacando su mano para poder pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre la gran ancla tatuada en la parte inferior del antebrazo de Harry. Y éste asiente con la cabeza. "Una daga en mi brazo..." Traza la rosa antes de presionarla con toda su palma, Algo dentro suyo se está quemando. Otro asentimiento. Deja la rosa detrás de sus dedos y llega a la gran nave en el bíceps del rizado.

"Tienes una brújula... apuntando a casa", añade Harry.

"Somos ridículos", dice, pero no hay nada más que suavidad en sus palabras. Siente como una de las manos de Harry llega hasta trazar líneas invisibles en su brazo.

"Hay momentos en los que no podemos decir exactamente lo que nos gustaría... así que lo demostramos de la mejor forma posible. De una manera que nadie nos puede quitar ", susurra en voz baja, y mierda, es demasiado para su corazón.

"¿Puedo darte un beso?" le pregunta de repente.

Harry se lame los labios y su mirada cae a la boca de Louis, sus manos expertas en desacuerdo con la incertidumbre de sus ojos.

"Debo besar a mi prometido," insta, esperando que Harry no tenga tiempo para hablar o decir algo ridículo. Se mueve más cerca y lo mira a través de sus pestañas. "Por Favor?"

Harry muerde sus labios y luego sonríe.

"Eres una amenaza".

Luego lo besa de lleno y seguramente en la boca.

A pesar de su bravuconería y coqueteo, lo coge con la guardia baja y suelta un bufido sorprendido, respirando por la nariz. Es muy simple y casto, y se hunde en el como un baño caliente. Uno de los largos pulgares de Harry corre sobre su mandíbula y sobre su pómulo. Harry hace señales de querer apartarse, pero él no está de acuerdo. Sigue sus movimientos, cerrando sus labios esta vez. Este beso ya no es inocente; es una mezcla de lujuria adolescente y una pasión más profunda que Louis todavía no entiende, no puede, y sin embargo, se deja llevar de todos modos. Los dedos de Harry, pulsan en su mejilla y pasan por las líneas de expresión de sus labios que ha estado ojeando todo el día. Justo como esperaba, Harry le permite profundizar el beso.

Sabe cómo a vino dulce... y nubes...Louis decide, un pequeño toque de sabor, algo de eso, pero no del todo, algo igual que el agua de lluvia. Su frecuencia cardíaca se acelera y sólo se están besando, pero ya se siente increíble ser tocado por los dedos de Harry sobre su cuello, jugando en los rollitos de su columna vertebral.

Siguen, hasta que básicamente está moviéndose en su regazo. Tenía la esperanza de que Harry iba a acelerar las cosas para que él no tendría que hacerlo, pero parece que el rizado estaría contento con el solo hecho de besarlo por siempre. Tan agradable como suena... Sin embargo, tiene que respirar, y es cuando se da cuenta que prácticamente está presionado pecho a pecho con Harry, sus brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello. Y sobre todo se da cuenta de que no hay manera de que el muchacho debajo suyo no pueda sentir su erección presionada contra su vientre.

"Háblame de ellos. Dime dónde están y lo que significan, "exhala acaloradamente sobre sus labios.

"Hm?", murmura Harry mientras le frota la espalda a través de su camisa.

"Háblame de mis tatuajes", aclara. "Enséñame..."

Los ojos de Harry se arrugan un poco en los bordes, y Louis no puede ni siquiera comenzar ha imaginar la expresión asombrada en su propia cara. Se siente tan abrumado.

"Muy bien," lo escucha murmurar, poniendo un suave beso en la punta de su pómulo.

Louis se relaja más plenamente en su regazo y Harry lo besa de nuevo deslizando sus dedos hasta su mano izquierda, trazando las venas de la muñeca sin mirar hacia abajo. Por lo que éste deja caer sus brazos.

"¿Te hiciste un brazalete con los signos de poker... hace dos años," Harry comienza, mientras le besa la mandíbula, luego canta en su piel. "I roll and I roll 'til I change my luck..."

Louis reconoce la letra... la que al parecer escribió, deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello para los labios de Harry, y este lo cepilla con su pulgar.

"Te hiciste el Jolly Roger* el otoño pasado... Me hice una sirena después de eso... Me llamaste tu sirena en la cama esa noche... " 

Y gime cuando siente que la lengua de Harry pasa a lo largo de su cuello sintiendo su sonrisa. Había sentido una sonrisa en su piel antes, pero esto no fue una simple sonrisa. 

Esta era una amenaza real, una dulce sonrisa de Harry, su Harry...

Harry pasa su palma hacia arriba del antebrazo de Louis.

"Obtuviste tu daga justo el invierno pasado... estábamos en Australia y tuve la rosa durante años. La gente hablaba mucho, incluso desde antes de que la tuvieras. No es exactamente el diseño a juego... pero la tienes de todos modos, "susurra. "La daga y la rosa... un signo de amor perdurable, de hacer cualquier cosa que se necesite..."

"¿Realmente somos tan trágicos?" Louis suspira y luego gime cuando Harry chupa una pequeña marca en el espacio debajo de su oreja.

Eso hace reír a Harry y él apoya su frente en el hombro.

"No siempre es fácil. Es duro vender popstars homosexuales a adolescentes ", dice, un poco vacilante.

" Entonces, no estamos...... no estamos fuera?" Louis pregunta, amasado los músculos tensos en la parte superior de la espalda de Harry, mientras trata de usar la terminología adecuada.

"Todavía no," confiesa. "Pero pronto, Lou... mucho más pronto ahora".

"Sí...?"

"Sí, hasta entonces tenemos los tatuajes. Se olvidaron de incluir nuestra apariencia en la cláusula de los contratos, "Harry dice con aire de suficiencia, arrastrando su mano por el otro brazo de Louis, tirando de él más de cerca. Sus pechos se presionan brevemente juntos y por primera vez Louis en realidad se siente pequeño al tener las grandes manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo. Llamaradas de calor donde quiera que lo tocan.

"Cuéntame más", dice y luego baja su cabeza para besar y chupar en el cuello de Harry. Nunca se sintió tan poderoso como cuando lo escucha gemir suavemente mientras se encarga de pellizcar su piel.

Los dedos de Harry se clavan en su bícep derecho.

"Tienes un gran... un gran ciervo aquí", dice, y luego sus dedos pasan hacia la parte inferior, bailando sobre su piel. "Aquí tienes una taza de té... por el hogar. Aquí una herradura para la suerte. Un stickman aquí... ése era el primero. Un avión de papel... una cámara de fotos... una bomba".

Sus dedos barren el lío de manchas que hay en su antebrazo, cepillando suavemente.

"Aquí tienes un Oops".

"Oops?" pregunta Louis. "¿Por qué Oops?"

"La primera palabra que yo te dije... está con mi letra original. Y tengo un hi en mi brazo... por lo que me dijiste tú ", susurra Harry, dedos libres pasando a través de las hebras suaves del pelo de su nuca.

"Qué romántico," ríe.

"Nos conocimos en un inodoro así que realmente no lo es ", dice Harry divertido.

Sus labios y sus palabras están quemando contra su oído, su mano libre parece estar adorando los pequeños rollos en sus caderas. Jadea ligeramente cuando siente un toque duro contra su trasero, haciendo que se le vaya el aliento.

"Eso es terrible, Harold. ¿Por qué siquiera recordamos eso? "Se burla, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Harry pellizca sus clavículas.

"Debido a que es importante... y no quiero olvidarlo. Firmé mi primer autógrafo para ti, sabes. En las audiciones de The X Factor, donde nos conocimos, "Harry susurra en su garganta, dedos clavándose en su cintura. "Tú... tú dijiste que sabías que yo sería famoso, y que ni siquiera debería preocuparme. Te tomaste una foto conmigo... la tengo enmarcada. Está en mi mesita de noche en casa".

Su voz es profunda y Louis está lleno de la esperanzada romántiques empedernida que abunda en sus palabras, las cuales bajan y explotan en todos sus lugares correctos, sacando un gemido de sus labios. Puede imaginar una mesa auxiliar con una pequeña lámpara, un teléfono conectado a un cargador durante la noche, un pequeño y simple marco con una fotografía...y dos cuerpos escondidos juntos en medio de una cama enorme.

"Yo... yo nunca tuve una oportunidad contigo, ¿verdad?" Murmulla, pasando sus dedos por los rizos sedosos, su cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de Harry. "Me tenías desde el principio, ¿eh, Harry Styles?"

Eso hace que el mayor deje escapar un gemido casi adolorido, sus brazos se trenzan con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Louis, acercándolo más. Y éste le da un beso de nuevo.

"Cuéntame más", dice en la boca de Harry, sintiendo su respiración dura contra sus labios.

Harry lleva una mano, arrastrándola sobre su abdomen, haciendo que sus músculos se tensen y descansa sus dedos contra su esternón.

"Tienes... tienes dos aquí...", dice.

"Enséñamelos", repite con intención.

Harry abre los ojos y se encuentra con los suyos, y puede ver algo intenso allí, preguntando. Asiente y suavemente toma sus lentes con los dedos y los coloca en la mesa de noche.

Saca su camisa desde el dobladillo. Y luego les da la vuelta. Louis resopla dejando escapar un suspiro de asombro cuando su espalda desnuda choca contra el edredón.  
Harry comienza a besarlo profundamente antes de pasear sus manos arriba y abajo de sus costados.

"Tienes... un 78 por encima de tu corazón", dice y Louis no necesita explicación.

"El número de la casa de mi abuelo", y Harry asiente, presionando un beso rápido en su labio inferior, antes de caer en su cuello de nuevo.

"Y aquí...", susurra, dedos deslizándose y presionando en la piel de por debajo de sus clavículas, "Tienes escrito... It is what it is. Porque sí... no significa mucho, pienso que es trivial. Pero va... va con mi mariposa. Formaban parte de un diseño en conjunto... y los separaron. A veces las cosas tienen que ser divididas por un tiempo... "Gime cuando Harry chupa una marca púrpura suave por encima de su corazón.

"Ahora muéstrame... muéstrame la mejor mitad", dice Louis, sonriendo suavemente por su propia broma.

"Diferente... no mejor, sólo diferente," Harry insiste, pero luego saca su camisa sobre su cabeza, sin molestarse por los botones.

Louis jadea mientras sus ojos pasan sobre la piel expuesta. Aprieta una palma sobre la enorme mariposa y luego traza audazmente los laureles en las caderas de Harry.

"No... no los había visto", susurra. "Son hermosos..."

Estos se acentúan por completo en su cintura, la realza, en lugar de llamar la atención por los pequeños rollitos que se sientan encima de sus caderas.

"Por eso los tengo. Viste un diseño, y te gustó, "explica Harry, y Louis está tan atrapado que no se da cuenta que está cavando sus pulgares en ellos hasta que oye un gemido. "He tenido contusiones porque ya has hecho eso precisamente."

"Lo siento", se disculpa, pero Harry balancea su cabeza rizada de lado a lado.

"No, me encanta ", dice, y Louis cree en la oscura mirada vidriosa de sus ojos verdes.

"¿Qué pasa con estos," pregunta, trazando las elaboradas aves de debajo de sus clavículas.

"Una por ti, una por mí", dice simplemente y Louis asiente, no está seguro de por qué, pero siente como si fuera el ave del lado derecho. "Fue uno de mis primeros..."

"Son hermosos."

"Tú eres hermoso", Harry responde con una mano ahuecando su barbilla. "Mi hermoso Lou..."  
Siente algo triturarse cuando Harry baja para besarlo de nuevo. Algo en su interior está aplastado bajo el peso del amor que siente. Es todo lo que puede hacer para enfocarse en las sensaciones que inundan su cuerpo y así evitar romperse. Está tan duro. Nunca ha estado tan caliente como ahora en su vida y sus pantalones lo aprietan. Oh... hablando de eso...

"Enséñame más", exige y Harry tira su cabeza hacia atrás inquisitivamente. "Por favor", suplica, presionando sus caderas hacia arriba de manera sugestiva.

Los ojos de Harry se ensanchan por un segundo al darse cuenta de lo que Louis quiere pero entonces está asintiendo y suelta su cuello.

"Si, si está bien," dice con voz baja.

Se sienta más atrás y abre el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Louis antes de rodar el material increíblemente apretado por sus piernas. Éste respira profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma mientras Harry lanza los casi jeggings al suelo. Se siente desnudo, solo con sus boxers y con la mirada de Harry rastrillando sobre él. Ha estado desnudo con una o dos personas antes, pero nunca se ha sentido así. Un rubor rosado aparece en su pecho. No está acostumbrado a ser el que está fuera de control. No es que haya experimentado, sólo que esas veces han sido desde el lado del control natural sobre sí mismo.

Pero sin embargo, es difícil estar en control cuando parece que Harry ya sabe lo sensible que es la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Levanta su pierna y aspira en un punto delicado, presionando un beso en la articulación. Mantiene la pierna izquierda ligeramente elevada mientras pasa sus dedos por debajo de la espinilla derecha.

"Tienes una telaraña aquí", dice, "Y entre cada lado tienes escrito The Rouge".

Presiona su pulgar en la piel justo encima del tobillo izquierdo.

"En un pie tienes una cabeza de tornillo, todos lo tenemos, coincide con la banda... y un triángulo en tu tobillo derecho también" dice Harry, su pulgar recorriendo el tendón de Aquiles de Louis.

Éste deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y libera un pequeño suspiro. Hay cosas que Harry hace que no deberían sentirse tan bien, pero se siente positivamente erótico cuando lo hace.

"Eres tan increíble, Lou. Tienes que saber eso. Eres brillante... hermoso, tan hermoso, mi Louis, "dice el rizado con voz áspera, dejando descansar brevemente su frente en el muslo de Louis. "Eres perfecto."

"No... no seas... no lo soy," replica con la voz quebrada ligera, y vergonzosamente, su garganta sintiéndose apretada.

"Sí, "Harry insiste y se inclina hasta tirar de uno de sus pies hacia él.

Pasea sobre la parte superior con la palma de su mano y flexiona cada uno de los dedos lentamente con los suyos. Frota su pulgar a lo largo del puente antes de picotear la planta del pie. Frota sus manos por éste y besa el inicio del tobillo antes de subir sus palmas sobre las espinillas, luego lo atrae por sus pantorrillas y espalda. La espalda de Louis se arquea y su pene se endereza a pesar de que Harry no hace nada que lo afecte tanto. Es sólo la delicadeza en sus toques, la reverencia en sus labios.

Los pulgares de Harry trazan por sobre sus rótulas, como si supiera cuanto duelen cuando entrena muy duro, con la esperanza de que un día pueda estar en los Rovers. Sus manos se frotan arriba y abajo de los lados de sus muslos, como si supiera la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado con la mirada fija enfrente del espejo porque en cierta época, los otros chicos se levantaron y se pusieron musculosos y a él todavía le faltaba verse un poco bien formado, por eso hasta este momento se había negado a llevar pantalones apretados por esa misma razón.

"Amo tus muslos..." susurra Harry, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de mierda que está teniendo. "Tanto..."

Cava sus dedos entre la carne y si Louis estaría menos caliente habría escapado, pero ahora lo único que hace es gemir y presionar sus hombros contra el colchón. Harry se salta el lugar donde secretamente lo quiere y presiona besos en cada una de sus caderas, que sobresalen por encima de sus boxers.

"Adoro tu estómago. Es mi parte favorita ", dice Harry, como si estuviera insistiendo, como si hubiera debatido en ello antes.

Como si tal vez supiera, lo frustrado que se pone cuando está cepillando sus dientes sin camisa y ve los pequeños rollos que aparecen cuando se inclina para escupir. Al igual que sabe que trató de hacer un millón de sentadillas y todavía tiene este poco de grasa que puede pellizcar entre su pulgar y su índice. Harry aprieta con sus dientes y chupa un moretón caliente debajo de su ombligo.

Louis mantiene los ojos cerrados, no puede ver la lengua de Harry cuando ésta entra en su ombligo mientras sus manos se deslizan hacia arriba por su cintura, y descansa sobre su caja torácica. Aprieta sus largos dedos entre cada hueso, entonces se mueve hacia arriba tocando una costilla antes de repetir el proceso de nuevo. Sus palmas están quemando y Louis nunca ha sido tocado como esto antes, como si fuera un regalo, como si fuera una obra de arte, como si todo no fuera una mentira...

Le besa el esternón mientras sus dedos pasan por sus axilas, haciendo retorcer al muchacho más joven. Las grandes manos rozan a lo largo de su pecho, más caliente que un edredón pesado o un incendio, y casi abarcan la totalidad de sus pectorales. Louis está seguro de que Harry puede sentir la forma en que su corazón está tratando de perforar su piel, buscando la salida de su cuerpo, tal vez tratando de conectarse con su palma.

Louis lanza un brazo sobre sus ojos, pero sólo por un segundo antes de que una mano se deslice hacia arriba y tire de él hacia abajo otra vez, uniendo sus manos por encima de las sabanas frescas. Usa sus dedos libres para cepillar delicadamente sobre uno de sus pezones cerrando los labios alrededor del otro. Louis inhala fuertemente por la nariz y arquea su espalda un poco cuando Harry lame sobre su pezón. Y se retuerce cuando sopla aire frio en su piel húmeda.

"Tus... tus pezones nunca fueron tan sensibles como los míos... pero igual son lindos", dice Harry, mirando hacia arriba sonriendo.

Esto lo irrumpe brevemente a través de la neblina en su mente, Louis Tomlinson nunca deja que alguien además de él tenga algo mejor. Su mano libre que se agarraba al hombro de Harry, cae rápidamente después de ese comentario y pellizca uno de sus pezones. La reacción es francamente hermosa, tanto así que ni siquiera se molestó en sentirse reivindicado. Los ojos de Harry se ensanchan y sus labios húmedos se abren. Eso hace que lama rápidamente la yema de su pulgar y frote círculos alrededor de la protuberancia, apretando. Los pantalones de Harry presionándose un poco contra su entrepierna.

"Eres más sensible que los pezones de una chica," exclama asombrado, y... Jesús, Harry es perfecto ¿no es verdad? Dios sabe que lo único que podría extrañar de estar con una mujer seria jugar con sus pechos, pero maldita sea... parece que Harry lo tiene cubierto.

Harry se ríe y suelta un gemido dejando caer su frente en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Esto hace que Louis sonría y busque a tientas su mandíbula para juntar sus labios de nuevo. Su lengua gira, al igual que sus piernas y sigue jugando con los pezones de Harry, amando la manera que esto hace que el beso sea descuidado y húmedo. Se siente un poco avergonzado cuando no puede resistir la tentación de frotarse ligeramente contra su fuerte muslo. Siente como si sus ojos quisieran rodar hacia atrás de sus párpados cerrados cuando siente unos suaves rizos cepillando su cara. Es demasiado y Louis necesita más. Agarra la cadera de Harry con una mano y trata de animarlo para presionar hacia abajo. Pone un pie plano en la cama, colocando su muslo en ángulo recto entre las piernas del ruloso, de modo que están finalmente encerrados juntos. Gimen en la boca del otro. 

Y mierda, Harry se siente enorme contra su cadera.

Harry parece forzarse físicamente para alejarse. Sin embargo no va muy lejos, todavía sigue frotando su rostro y apretando su frente contra la de Louis.

"¿Qué... ¿Qué haces...", dice sin aliento. "¿Qué quieres, Louis? No quiero hacerte sentir inco... "

"Todo, cualquier cosa. Lo juro por Dios, Harold. No te atrevas a dejarme colgado ahora ", dice, apretando su agarre y ladeando su cabeza para poder hablar directamente en su oído. "Enséñame algo de lo que esperamos con ansias."

El cuerpo de Harry se sacude cuando se ríe en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Algo que podamos esperar con impaciencia?" Harry pregunta retóricamente, deslizándose por su cuerpo.

Una respuesta muere en su lengua mientras Harry engancha sus dedos bajo el elástico de su boxer y luego lo tira hacia abajo por sus piernas. Sonríe y tararea una melodía que no reconoce, al mismo tiempo que lanza la prenda por encima de su hombro. Se ve tan condenadamente contento. El pene de Louis descansa caliente sobre su panza y un rubor se extiende por todo su pecho. Agarra en un puñado el edredón. Los pulgares de Harry pasando por los huesos de su cadera, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo para abrir sus muslos.

Hace lo imposible para mantener su respiración, incluso cuando siente un cálido aliento acariciar su polla.

Harry se nutre de su cadera hasta que Louis obliga a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos, lo cual es, por supuesto, justo cuando Harry besa debajo de la cabeza de su pene.

"Me encanta tu pene, Lou ", suspira y en realidad se frota en él. "Amo tu pene..."

Louis no gime.

No ha tenido mucha experiencia con mamadas antes. Hubo un par de veces en las que una de sus antiguas novias lo hizo y que había sido agradable, en un tipo de estúpido e inmaduro triunfo claro. Era mucho mejor que masturbarse ya que había alguien que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero esto... esto es todo menos eso.

Esto no es nada en comparación con esos forcejeos bien intencionados de la chica, no...no, no tienen ni punto de comparación piensa cuando Harry chupa la cabeza de su pene.

Es algo que Louis no ha visto nunca, Harry envolviendo su mano alrededor de la base y succionando, usando sus dedos para difundir la humedad por toda su extensión hasta que está resbaladiza. Y tiene que mirar hacia otro lado cuando lo ve balanceándose lentamente, soltando un gemido rasgado de su garganta. Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente y no puede dejar de enterrar una mano en los rizos de Harry.

Debería haberse dado cuenta de que algo estaba a punto de suceder cuando Harry lanza un antebrazo sobre sus caderas, pero sigue estando totalmente sorprendido cuando de repente siente como se lo lleva por todo el camino hacia abajo. Su nariz presionándose en los suaves rizos de la base de su pene y está bastante seguro de que va a morir cuando siente su garganta trabajando en torno a él.

"Dios mío. Oh mi Dios ", gime, sus caderas intentando y fallando al empujar hacia arriba dentro del calor húmedo de la boca de Harry.

Harry se quita con un ruido pulido, dibujando la punta con su lengua en forma de zigzag hasta la parte inferior de su eje, antes de pasarla por la vena bajo la cabeza, y luego más arriba, por la ranura.

Louis casi llega en ese momento.

"Mierda, Mierda!" jadea. "Espera, Harry, espera-"

Eso hace que el rizado se quite inmediatamente y mire hacia arriba mientras Louis intenta recuperar su aliento con inhalaciones profundas.

"¿Estás bien?"

El vientre de Louis se sacude un poco al escuchar su risa, todavía sin aire.

"Sí, sí, simplemente no quiero correrme todavía", le explica y quizá tenga una pequeña tendencia a quedarse dormido después de venirse... aunque está trabajando en ello.

Eso hace que Harry sonría y muerda ligeramente su muslo, haciendo que su pene se contraiga un poco.

"Umh... en realidad... me preguntaba, si tú... ¿Me dejarías hacerte una mamada, Harry?",

Pregunta sintiéndose un poco tonto.

"Está bien... pero tú nunca has", responde, levantando las cejas en comprensión.

Louis levanta su cabeza. 

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Los ojos de Harry se arrugan.

"Fuimos el primero del otro. Dando, quiero decir, "le explica y luego sus ojos se abren. "¡Oh! Tal vez es por eso que eras tan bueno la primera vez! Porque yo te enseñé aquí y no me acuerdo pero tú si te acuerdas en secreto".

"¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que voy a sacar inconscientemente de este viaje al futuro es la técnica de mamadas, Harold?" dice inexpresivo y Harry deja escapar una de sus pequeñas lindas risas. Cuando no le contesta Louis lo golpea ligeramente en el lado de su cabeza con la pierna. "Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? Va a ser un poco difícil hacerte una mamada con la ropa puesta".

Entonces se sienta cuando Harry se revuelve en la cama para pelear con sus pantalones ajustados y sacarse los boxers, todo de una vez. La boca de Louis se vuelve un poco seca.

"Dios fue muy amable contigo al momento de dotarte?, eh, Harry?" espeta Louis, haciéndolo resoplar mientras se arrastra sobre la cama.

"Una vez en The X Factor tenías que irte a casa por una semana y me tomé un desnudo y luego te lo envié. ¡Pero se filtró!. Fue un fiasco total, dice Harry.

"En realidad me parece que no tienes de qué avergonzarte, si me preguntaras," le responde y Harry se encoge de hombros, hilarantemente relajado.

Envuelve los brazos a su alrededor y da vuelta de manera que Louis está tumbado encima de su pecho. Se besan durante un minuto antes de que recuerde lo que había querido hacer y rueda por el cuerpo de Harry. Se acomoda de modo en que está descansando entre sus piernas, abiertas en toda su extensión y se enfrenta una vez más con su enorme pene. No es enorme como el de un pornstar, pero definitivamente es el más grande y conciso que él personalmente se ha encontrado en su relativa y corta experiencia con penes, incluso del suyo propio, lo cual no es motivo de burla. La bravuconería con la que contaba de repente lo deja, y se detiene.

"No tienes que... Louis", susurra Harry, pero éste ya está sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No seas tonto, Harold, es sólo un pene."

Sin más preámbulos, se extiende y envuelve una mano alrededor. Esto hace que su mano se vea un poco más pequeña de lo que le gustaría. Ignora eso y le da un tirón experimental, deslizando el pulgar sobre el cordón seminal hasta la cabeza. Se envalentona cuando escucha su respiración entrecortada. Levanta la vista y nota que Harry tiene los ojos entrecerrados, entonces se arrodilla, dando a la piel de color rojo suave una lamida de evaluación. Es salado, concluye antes de envolver sus labios alrededor de la cabeza.

"Mierda, Lou, tan magnifico," Harry respira y Louis siente en la parte de atrás de su cuello un cosquilleo de placer.

Mantiene su mano en el pene mientras trata de tomar un poco más. Tiene que sacarlo un segundo para mojar sus labios, pero luego vuelve a descender rápidamente, con cuidado de cubrir sus dientes. Deja caer su cabeza más abajo, pero luego la punta golpea la parte posterior de su boca y se ahoga, rápidamente se aleja.

"Mierda. No tienes... no tienes que tomar demasiado. Sólo... sólo puedes centrarte en la cabeza ", exhala el rizado, mientras Louis se siente un poco decepcionado de sí mismo ya que no puede abarcar toda la longitud de Harry en la primera vez como un jovencito de las películas porno, no está exactamente sorprendido, así que sigue sus instrucciones y chupa la cabeza, girando su lengua alrededor.

Al parecer, eso funciona ya que el rizado está gimiendo descontroladamente, y Louis puede sentir sus dedos correr a través de su flequillo además de un pulgar trazando sus pestañas. Mientras tanto él sigue trabajando en la parte que no puede meter en su boca, concentrándose en respirar por la nariz.

"Dios, eres tan..." Harry comienza, pero al parecer no sabe cuan agradable esto suena a los oídos de Louis, ya que se deja ir.

Extiende una mano por la barriga de Harry sintiendo la forma en la que sus músculos se contraen con moderación cuando chupa. Nunca se había sentido... tan poderoso antes. Es una sensación única y francamente adictiva de poder, el poder de sacar esos pequeños ruidos de este hermoso hombre. Siente que podría acostumbrarse a esto. Piensa que podría empecinarse en conseguir a Harry para luego perderlo. Con esto en mente, deja caer sus caderas duramente a la cama sólo para aliviar algo de presión.

Harry debió notar el movimiento contra el edredón ya que lo agarra por los hombros y lo sube de nuevo por su cuerpo. Louis no está seguro de cuál es su plan, pero sin duda no esperaba que unas manos lo hagan dar vuelta, de modo que su cabeza está de nuevo por encima de su pene, y sus propias caderas están justo en frente de... mierda . Harry guía sus rodillas un poco por lo que está básicamente a caballo entre su rostro. Mientras Louis se sostiene con sus codos y sus manos encuentran rápidamente el pequeño trasero respingón de éste. Aprieta y muele su frente contra el muslo mientras siente unos labios contra su pesado pene.

Siente como que va a colapsar cuando Harry realmente comienza a chuparlo de nuevo, empujando su cabeza para que sienta su lengua en la parte superior de su pene. Louis trata de aclarar su mente, con ganas de ser reciproco. Pone una mano alrededor de Harry de nuevo y lo sumerge en su boca, tratando de copiar lo que éste hace. Pero casi se desmaya cuando Harry gime alrededor de su pene. Siente una mano correr por la parte posterior de su muslo y pronto Harry lo baja hacia su rosto y lame abajo de su eje, su nariz presionada en sus bolas, lamiendo a la ligera, probando. Louis ni siquiera puede concentrarse; en este punto, básicamente está babeando todo el pene de Harry, moviendo la cabeza de forma descuidada mientras gime. Harry no se detiene ahí, se mueve hacia atrás, y empuja las rodillas de Louis hacia adelante para cambiar el ángulo, dejando al descubierto una parte suya muy íntima y diferente hacia él.

"Oh, Dios", dice, con el pene húmedo de Harry abandonado en su vientre, no es su culpa, no cuando puede sentir su respiración en lo más íntimo de su ser.

El primer contacto se presenta en forma de un beso en la parte baja de la mejilla de su trasero, pero luego siente una lengua pegada a su centro. En este punto ya ni siquiera sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, y se siente agradecido con las manos de Harry por estabilizarlo. Deja caer la cara en la cadera enfrente suyo, tratando de respirar, pero eso sólo llena su cabeza con el aroma a almizcle de Harry, enviándolo más alto.

Harry besa su agujero húmedamente, esparciendo saliva alrededor antes de soplar, haciendo que lo apriete y lo contraiga. Luego va con todo, lamiendo con amplios golpes de su lengua, insistiendo. Louis nunca había hecho esto antes, ni siquiera lo había pensado.

Pasa las manos hacia debajo de sus lados, apoyándolas en las mejillas de su trasero.

"Amo... amo tu trasero, Lou. Tu trasero es... es perfecto. Tu trasero es perfecto. Podría pasar todo el día lamiéndolo, te lo juro, Louis. Durante todo el día ", dice Harry, con voz de adoración.

Es demasiado. Louis se queja entrecortadamente y Harry lame con más insistencia, lame y lame hasta que el muchacho se encuentra incapaz de hacer nada más que descansar su cabeza en su muslo, y dejar que la punta de la lengua presione en su interior. Aprieta sus ojos cerrados y en cualquier otra situación estaría horrorizado de que una lágrima se le escape. No se da cuenta de que sus caderas han comenzado a cambiar de posición hasta que los dedos de Harry se deslizan en torno a su cintura, tirando y empujando. Exigiendo.

No se puede resistir y comienza a empujar contra su cara. Sintiendo la lengua en su borde entrando con rapidez, entonces éste la endurece para que pueda presionarse contra ella. Está respirando de forma errática, pre-semen goteando sobre el pecho del ruloso. Y sube a lo alto, a lo más alto y tan rápido de lo que nunca creyó posible. Siente que es mucho, es demasiado. No está seguro de si quiere venirse todavía, pero la decisión se toma de forma rápida, cuando siente como si algo cayera en su vientre y hace que sus sensaciones sean mucho más salvajes.

"Ahh, Yo, Yo...Harry! Voy a... Tengo que... Creo que voy a..."Intenta advertir, le dará la oportunidad de detenerse, ya que él no puede hacerlo.

Sin embargo Harry no lo hace, en cambio lo guía más rápido, llega hasta la cabeza de su pene presionándolo contra su vientre y dándole la suficiente fricción para llevarlo hasta el borde. Louis no sabía que era posible llegar así, no sabía lo que esto haría con él.

"¡Harry!" llora mientras se viene en el tatuaje de mariposa.

No cree que alguna vez se haya venido tan duro en su vida. Está tan agradecido con las fuertes manos de Harry que lo traen de vuelta, ayudándolo a colapsar hacia un lado. Su vista es borrosa pero tararea feliz cuando se encuentra con unos labios sobre los suyos. Chupa el labio inferior jalándolo con sus dientes, lo mordisquea, y luego ríe. Entonces abre sus ojos, su mente sintiéndose un poco más clara.

"Wow," es todo lo que realmente puede decir.

Harry le da un beso en la mejilla, y es cuando siente su impresionante erección contra su cadera. Se aleja y le da un deliberado vistazo.

"Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer con eso?" Pregunta tímidamente.

"No te preocupes Lou, estoy bien"

"¡Harry" lo interrumpe de nuevo, riendo y sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Vas a cogerme o no?"

Sinceramente no tiene idea de dónde ha sacado toda esa confianza. Nunca lo habían cogido antes, pero realmente lo quiere, y por alguna razón la idea de que sea Harry quien lo haga no le da ni siquiera un poco de miedo. Por su parte, Harry gime y retoma sus labios, haciéndolo rodar sobre su espalda.

"Espera... necesitamos..." murmura antes de levantarse de la cama.

Rápidamente va hacia su bolsa y busca en ella. Limpia su abdomen y pecho con una toalla, y Louis resopla, aun sintiéndose un poco lánguido, aunque su pene empieza a elevarse de nuevo cuando mira la larga línea de la espalda de Harry, su trasero, y sus amplios hombros.

El chico rizado regresa a la cama con un cuadrado de aluminio y una botella que se ve malditamente cara...incluso su lubricante es para gente rica.

"Poco presuntuoso, ¿no te parece, Harry Styles? Encontrarte con un joven yo, y traer suministros. Estoy escandalizado. Mi honor ha sido comprometido, "exclama arrojando el dorso de su mano por su frente.

Harry sólo se ríe de nuevo, lo cual es su constante respuesta hacia el perfecto humor de Louis.

"Siempre tengo suministros en esa bolsa," se defiende. "Incluso condones porque no tendríamos que... limpiar, ya sabes. No los utilizamos en casa, sin embargo"

"¡Para!" Louis cubre su boca. "Sé que es mi futuro, pero me siento como cuando me enteré de que mis padres tienen sexo en el lobby. ¿Qué diablos está mal con nosotros? "

Harry le muerde el dedo meñique, tirando de él antes de soltarlo y se encoge de hombros.

"Creo que las letras de tus canciones con Liam lo dicen todo," suspira y Louis piensa que va a divertirse con ese Liam.

Sin embargo, después de su broma, su rostro se pone un poco más serio. "¿Estás realmente seguro de esto?"  
Louis asiente y acerca el rostro de Harry para un breve beso.

"Lo estoy."

Harry asiente y agarra el lubricante. Empapa sus dedos y deja que se caliente un poco antes de llegar entre sus piernas. Está todavía un poco húmedo allí, pero Louis aún jadea mientras rodea su borde con las yemas de dos dedos. Besa su cuello para que se relaje un poco y sigue frotando hasta que su cuerpo lo deja entrar.

Louis arquea su espalda cuando la punta del dedo índice lo atraviesa. No es exactamente la primera vez que ha tenido unos dedos dentro suyo, aunque esa vez fue experimental, y eran exclusivamente los suyos.

Se esfuerza de sobremanera para que su aliento no lo abandone cuando siente que Harry menea su dedo y presiona más profundo en él. Es gentil pero firme, y pasa la mano por su cabello para distraerlo un poco. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Harry está empujando un dedo dentro y fuera. Luego añade un segundo y los mueve con el doble de intención, frotando las paredes hasta que se siente flojo y aturdido. Entonces el rizado encuentra lo que está buscando y un grito roto deja los labios del más bajo. Añade un tercer dedo y lo frota contra su punto sin descanso y siente como Louis tira de su pelo como un gato a un poste de rasguño. Mira hacia sus piernas las cuales tiemblan y nota que su pene está totalmente duro contra su estómago una vez más.

"Harry, Harry, eso es bueno, Seré bueno...por favor", le dice, por temor a que esté llegando demasiado cerca de nuevo.

"Sí, sí, está bien," dice y Louis abre sus nublosos ojos azules para satisfacción del ruloso, su vientre da un salto al notar lo desesperados que están los dos.

Harry rompe la envoltura del condón y se lo pone rápidamente, dando un tirón a su propio pene. Louis enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sintiendo como el chico de pelo rizado se alinea.

"Lo siento, quiero hacer que funcione", dice besándolo rápidamente. "Pero tú solo... esto es... eres tan..."

Siente como si estuviera abrazando al mismo sol por la forma en que sus palabras lo hacen sentir, se siente hermoso, tanto que le quema. Levanta sus piernas para envolverlas  
alrededor de su cintura y cava los talones en su espalda.

"No no no. Te mataré... No puedo esperar, vamos ", le responde.

"Tan exigente, siempre tan exigente", inhala Harry pero hay una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, tan dulce como la miel.

Por enésima vez en la noche, Louis quiere responder, pero está demasiado abrumado para hacerlo. Siente como la cabeza del pene empuja contra su entrada y las palabras mueren en sus labios.

"Relájate", susurra y Louis asiente, inclinándose para dejar una mordida en su labio inferior cuando cambia el ángulo de sus caderas y avanza.  
Es... bueno, al principio duele. Harry es enorme y lo hace silbar.

"Lo siento, mierda, lo siento, Lou," susurra tenso, gotas de sudor en su frente.

"No pares," Louis gime, forzando a sus músculos a relajarse uno por uno.

Toma una respiración profunda y se concentra en enredar su lengua con la del otro muchacho, mientras él comienza a mover sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante acelerando de a poco. Va lento, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que sus caderas estén pegadas completamente a sus cuerpos. Cuando está completamente dentro, Harry libera un gemido haciéndolo suspirar. Todavía siente un poco de dolor, pero también siente una plenitud que nunca ha sentido. Es una especie de satisfacción que no ha experimentado nunca.

Entonces el rizado comienza a moverse. Al principio, la parte más caliente de todo son los ruidos rotos que éste suelta cada que se desliza dentro y fuera, pero cuando el cuerpo del más joven se relaja, Louis comienza a cambiar la dirección de sus propias caderas para que coincidan con los movimientos del otro, y un nuevo incendio se prende dentro de su cuerpo.

"Uhhng, esto... esto es bueno ", gime en su mandíbula.

"Sólo tienes que esperar", dice y se levanta sobre sus rodillas, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su espalda baja para poder cambiar de ángulo.

Esto hace que estrellas de placer estallen detrás de sus ojos.

"Harry!"

Y Harry no se detiene, mantiene el ángulo y aumenta el ritmo, empujando con más fuerza. Louis está sólo un poco avergonzado de admitir que gemido tras gemido salen de su garganta y pre-semen gotea sobre su estómago. Se siente tan bien que hunde los dientes en su cuello, llevándolo de nuevo hacia el sol. Le toma un momento reconocer la letanía de 'Lou, Lou, Lou, Louis, Lou', que sale de los labios de Harry. Arrastra sus uñas hasta la espalda y luego las clava en sus omóplatos. Esto debe hacerlo sentir mal pero el sollozo que suelta Harry parece demostrar que no le desagradó del todo.

"Estoy cerca. ¿Estas cerca, Lou? "pregunta y Louis asiente, sin palabras. Afortunadamente siente su movimiento de cabeza, por lo que responde "Sí? Oh... Esto es tan bueno, Lou.  
Voy hacer que te corras de nuevo".

Louis gime alto y necesitado. Harry responde a su llamado, buscando entre sus cuerpos poniendo todo de su parte para mantener el ritmo constante. Sus largos dedos se envuelven alrededor de su pene, mientras los suyos cepillan entre su pelo de nuevo. Louis está casi llorando cuando presiona sus caderas hacia abajo para encontrarse con los movimientos de Harry, al mismo tiempo que éste está ocupado moviendo su mano arriba y abajo de su pene.

Y no dura más de treinta segundos después de eso.

"Oh, oh, oh", dice, sintiendo el placer golpeándolo de nuevo y a Harry embistiendo erráticamente.

"Te amo, Louis. Te amo mucho. Te amo, te amo, te amo ", repite y su mundo se rompe a pedazos.

Harry cae justo después de él. Se derrama mientras que el cuerpo de Louis todavía aprieta a su alrededor. Ambos están congelados, por algunos segundos intocables, antes de que se sientan como marionetas. Y Louis busca aire para sus pulmones, como si necesitara agua en un desierto.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Todo se siente frágil en la oscuridad. Louis se siente frágil en la oscuridad, su estómago y muslos internos todavía están un poco húmedos por la franela tibia que Harry trajo desde el baño para limpiarlos. Tiene la cabeza en su pecho y el edredón tapándole hasta las orejas. Harry acaricia su cabeza, trazando líneas imaginarias sobre su espalda baja. Y a pesar de sentirse como cristal hilado, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su cara.

"Hey, Hazza. Hazza... ¿puedo llamarte Hazza? "pregunta dudando un poco.

"De hecho, lo haces," Harry responde, moviéndose hacia abajo y girando sobre su costado para que puedan estar cara a cara.

Entrelaza sus dedos y enreda sus piernas.

"De acuerdo. Hey, Haz? "

"Sí, Lou?"

"Te creo."

"Hmm?"

Los pulgares de Harry chocan sobre sus nudillos, trazando círculos alrededor del segundo que sobresale un poco más que los demás.

"Creo que este es mi futuro... te creo," confiesa en la oscuridad, las luces del anochecer son suficientes para iluminar los ojos brillantes de Harry.

"Me alegro. Realmente me alegro, Louis, " contesta el chico rizado, presionando brevemente sus frentes juntas. "Y hay mucho más de lo que te podría decir. Más de lo que te imaginas. Nuestra primera gira. Nuestro primer piso juntos. Nuestro primer disco. Ese primer número uno. Nuestro primer beso... eras tan dulce, Lou. La primera vez... que dormimos juntos... era aún más dulce". Solo, solo tienes que esperar.

Louis se niega a admitir que sus ojos arden, pero asiente con la cabeza y muerde su labio.

"Pero... ¿cuál es el punto de esto, entonces? ¿Que si cuando despierte mañana, de regreso al 2010, no recuerdo nada? Yo... las cosas no son fáciles. Creo...creo que estaba...estoy realmente asustado. ¿Y si mando todo la mierda porque no recuerdo para lo que estoy luchando? "confiesa, bajando los ojos".

Harry niega con la cabeza, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tirando de él más cerca, hasta que los rasgos de su cara se hacen borrosos por la falta de espacio.

"El corazón se acuerda de lo que la cabeza olvida", susurra suavemente y Louis picotea su nariz.

Es tan estúpido y simple que solo lo hace suspirar.

"Realmente estas metido en toda esa basura romántica, ¿verdad?", Dice, sintiendo el nudo en su pecho desaparecer.

Harry acaricia su rostro y luego mete la cabeza bajo su barbilla. Este se tensa un poco ante la familiaridad con la que actúa, la forma en que parece que estuviera hecho para esa posición, pero se derrite rápidamente. Pasa una mano por arriba y abajo de su espalda, tocando gentilmente. Es sólo después de que continúan en esa posición, y el sueño comienza a llenar su cuerpo, que Harry habla de nuevo, suave como una pluma.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Eres... eres tan bueno, Louis. Todo el mundo... todo el mundo va a estar muy orgulloso de ti ", dice con su voz cada vez más débil. "Y te amo. Nunca olvides eso... "

Louis se dice a sí mismo que no lo hará, pero está demasiado lejos como para pedirle a Harry que tampoco lo olvide. Sin embargo lo abraza y con sus palabras en su pecho se deja ir.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Despierta en algún momento en medio de la noche. Hay una cabeza de rizos respirando cálidas cosquillas en su cuello. Parpadea hacia Harry y cepilla suaves dedos sobre el tatuaje del barco en su brazo expuesto, no sabe cuándo va a regresar al 2010 pero tampoco tiene apuro. Extrañamente, no siente miedo, ya no.

Parece que tiene mucho que esperar después de todo.

Su boca se siente pegajosa por no haber limpiado sus dientes antes de acostarse y se da cuenta de que es imposible volver a dormirse debido a la incomodidad. Se menea contra Harry, sonriendo cuando un par de brazos lo aprietan por su cintura, aún más.

"Mmn, Lou?" lo escucha murmurar.

"Sólo tengo que ir al baño, amor", el apodo cariñoso cayendo fácilmente de sus labios.

Vacila un poco pero luego corre sus dedos a través de la mata enmarañada en la frente de Harry, esto parece apaciguarlo otro poco ya que afloja su agarre y lo deja salir de la cama.

Se dirige rápidamente al baño, y busca entre los artículos de higiene personal del rizado hasta que encuentra un cepillo y pasta dental. Limpia sus dientes con el tenue resplandor de la luz de la calefacción y luego sale en busca de agua. Se dirige hacia la parte principal de la suite y luego hacia la pequeña cocina. El aura surrealista desciende sobre él mientras saca un vaso de un armario que no es suyo. Se pregunta cuántas veces tendrá que localizar vasos en habitaciones de hotel en un futuro. Abre el grifo y llena su vaso con agua fría y luego enjuaga sus dientes. Extiende un brazo por encima de su cabeza para sacar los nudos en su espalda, y siente una punzada debajo de su cintura. Esto hace que su cara se ponga un poco de color rosa, pero no es desagradable. Cubre su sonrisa con una mano y acepta el hecho de que está de pie en una habitación de hotel que probablemente cuesta más que el pago de la hipoteca de su madre, y por una sola noche, además que está con un muchacho que al parecer lo ama más que a nada en el mundo y que lo espera en una cama king-size de la cual sólo habían logrado utilizar una tercera parte.

Mañana olvidara todo, piensa y hace que su frente se surque. Aunque Harry insistió que el efecto seguiría, pero..., entonces mira un bloc de papel al lado del teléfono cerca la puerta. El vidrio del vaso hace un "tink" suave contra la encimera de granito cuando lo asienta, y se dirige suavemente a agarrar la pluma y el papel.

 

Querido Louis, comienza.

Esto va a sonar súper loco, pero en resumen: este es un mensaje desde el futuro. Es probable que no lo creas, pero he aquí algunas cosas que puedes tener en cuenta, y lo que debes hacer para conseguirlo.

Tienes que audicionar para The X Factor. Todo comienza allí.

A continuación se muestra una lista de las impresionantes cosas que sucederán si lo haces:

\- Serás parte de la boyband más grande del mundo, serán multimillonarios por cierto.  
\- Como somos muy, muy ricos, casi nos compramos un club de fútbol recientemente  
\- Hablando de clubes, jugaras para los ROVERS. No, no estoy bromeando amigo.  
\- Escribirás música. Mierda... música realmente buena.  
\- Harás un montón de obras de caridad, con niños y esas cosas.  
\- Tatuajes... Lo sé. Con el tiempo te empiezan a gustar. Aparentemente...  
\- Y por último pero no menos importante, tendrás un prometido increíblemente sexy y caliente  
\- Su nombre es Harry Styles  
\- Es BUENO.Como.El.Infierno.  
\- Increíble en la cama y hace blowjobs realmente buenos!  
\- Él te ama. Te ama tanto que no te puedes imaginar. Y vamos a casarnos con él.  
\- Definitivamente, trata de no joder esto.  
\- En serio, no metas la pata.

Con amor,

El Louis quien aún recuerda esto. x

 

Satisfecho con su trabajo, pliega el papel hasta hacerlo pequeño y va en puntillas al dormitorio. Mira a Harry, pero parece que todavía está dormido. Encuentra los pantalones que llevaba a trabajar y desliza el trozo de papel en el bolsillo.

Entonces sube de nuevo a la divina cama, se desliza bajo el edredón y se menea de regreso en los brazos de Harry, el cual se mueve lo suficiente para acercarlo hacia sí, apretándolo más hacia su cuerpo y finalmente presionando un somnoliento beso en su clavícula. A Louis casi le duele mirarlo. No está seguro de si es posible estar enamorado después de un día, aunque las circunstancias son obviamente un poco sin precedentes. Mueve la cabeza de Harry un poco y muerde su labio haciéndolo suspirar. No, tal vez no es amor verdadero aun, pero hay una especie de certeza escrita en todo lo que es este muchacho, en su voz, en su cuerpo, en sus palabras y en su corazón... Louis se enamorará de él, si no lo está ya. Pero así aún no esté definitivamente enamorado, o si posiblemente olvide todo en la mañana, hay una seguridad y confianza en sí mismo que nunca ha experimentado antes.

"Realmente voy a enamorarme de ti..."le susurra en la oscuridad y deja que su mano descanse en un lado de su cuello. "No puedo esperar."

Aprieta su rostro en el cabello de Harry y cierra los ojos, respirando ese olor indescriptible, tira de él más cerca y se deja ir, uniéndose a Harry en el sueño.

 

☕ ❤ ☕

La luz solar se filtra a través de los párpados de Louis, convirtiendo su visión en rojo. Cierra los ojos fuertemente antes de abrirlos. Y se queda mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, una manta en su cintura y su ropa de trabajo aun en su cuerpo. Al parecer, no alcanzo a desvestirse antes de tomar su siesta. Gira para ver la hora, pero duda, frunciendo el ceño. Hay algo flotando en su cabeza, algo como un sueño que sabe que está justo detrás de un velo blanco de confusión. Siente como si fuera realmente grande e importante, interesante también, pero por más que trate y piense en ello, más parece escapar de él.

"Maldita sea" murmura con los brazos cruzados.

Definitivamente quiere saber de qué trató ese sueño, ya que en realidad lo hizo sentir bien muy, muy bien. Debe haber sido un muy buen sueño.

Por último, se levanta, con la esperanza de recordarlo de nuevo una vez que deje de intentar, como pasa a menudo con los sueños. Se sienta y lanza sus piernas por un lado de su cama. Mira por la ventana y el cielo sigue de un color gris plateado, pero... algo se siente diferente. Hay una ligereza en su estómago que no puede recordar haberla tendido antes. Y sus ojos se fijan en una pila de papeles encima de su ordenador al otro extremo del cuarto.

Se pone de pie y se estira cuando algo empuja en su cadera.

Frunce el ceño y mete la mano en el bolsillo, encontrándose con un pedazo de papel.

Su frente surca más. Hay un pequeño borde dorado alrededor toda la hoja, filigrana en las esquinas, son como volantes de hotel, pero parece que fue rasgado por la mitad ya que puede ver partes rotas del encabezado. El documento no dice mucho, y lo desconcierta por completo.

"Buen intento!  
Buena suerte y hasta pronto!!"  
H xx.

Lo mira fijamente durante unos cuantos minutos, tratando de pensar en una razón para que haya aparecido en su bolsillo. Tal vez alguien lo puso ahí para molestarlo. Notitas escritas devueltas o alguna nueva tonta tendencia que probablemente empezara a aparecer en vídeos de YouTube dentro de algunas semanas. Se encoge de hombros y lo mete en el bolsillo otra vez, porque es demasiado perezoso y no quiere molestarse en tirarlo a la basura.

Entonces va a su escritorio y recoge el paquete de papeles que había impreso hace unos días. Se había resignado a dejarlos allí, intactos, hasta que sea demasiado tarde y en tres meses su madre venga y los deseche mientras arregla su habitación.

Pero...descubre que no quiere que eso suceda. Saca su silla y se sienta, agarra una pluma de un vaso que está junto a una foto enmarcada suya y de su mamá, y luego lo pone en el papel. Escribe con cuidado y con claridad, y empieza a sentir una burbuja de emoción que crece poco a poco en su pecho.

 

Nombre del Concursante: Louis Tomlinson.

**Author's Note:**

> Stickman: El hombre de palitos que tiene Louis en la cara interna de su brazo derecho.
> 
> Posh: pijo, aniñado, adinerado.
> 
> Navi briefs: boxers :p
> 
> Sainsbury: Centro comercial en todo el Reino Unido.
> 
> Riesling: Vino blanco de uva, originario de Rhine, Alemania.
> 
> Jolly Roger: Tatuaje de un cráneo con las tibias cruzadas.


End file.
